007 au rapport
by MiniMichael3
Summary: Lucius Malefoy est le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres en puissance. Avec l'aide des derniers partisans des forces du mal, il vole une pierre permettant d'acquérir la puissance d'un sorcier défunt. Severus Rogue s'embarque dans la mission de tuer ce nouveau Voldemort, sous les directives de la Directrice de Poudlard et Cheffe des services secrets du Ministère, Minerva Mc Gonagall.
1. Informations

**007 au rapport**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la saga d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le film Skyfall ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement. Cette histoire est basée sur Skyfall mais elle a été modifiée. Ce n'est donc pas la vraie histoire de James Bond, que vous avez sûrement vue au cinéma. Seul le personnage de Severina Rogue m'appartient complètement.

Personnages et interprétation :

-James Bond: Severus Rogue

-Severine: Bellatrix Lestrange

-Eve: Hermione Granger

-M: Minerva Mc Gonagall

-Raoul Silva: Lucius Malefoy

-Q: Drago Malefoy

-Mallory: Cornelius Fudge

Les autres personnages ne sont pas encore définis. (Ils vont se définir au fur et à mesure que j'écris l'histoire, donc si vous voyez un nom qui n'est pas dans cette liste NE PANIQUEZ PAS, C'EST NORMAL !)

Informations :

Je respecterai les camps. Les sbires de Silva dans Skyfall seront les mangemorts dans cette histoire. Albus Dumbledore ainsi que Voldemort ne seront pas là. Je remplacerai les armes à feu par les baguettes magiques (bien que des fois, il y aura des tirs au pistolet). Bien que j'aime la Bellatrix gentille de Derrière les masques, la Bellatrix dans cette histoire sera méchante. Enfin, comme Severine. Gentille en apparence mais diabolique à l'intérieur. IL Y AURA UNE FIN DIFFERENTE : Je respecterai la fin de Skyfall mais ma fic continuera jusqu'à sa vraie fin. Les lieux changeront aussi (pas tous), vu que cette histoire est du monde de HP.

Résumé :

Lucius Malefoy est le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres en puissance. Avec l'aide des derniers partisans des forces du mal, il vole une pierre permettant d'acquérir la puissance d'un sorcier défunt. Severus Rogue s'embarque dans la mission de tuer ce nouveau Voldemort, sous les directives de la Directrice de Poudlard et Cheffe des services secrets du Ministère, Minerva Mc Gonagall. Elle lui a aussi assigné une coéquipière : Hermione Granger. Mission, espionnage, action, trahison et passion sont au rendez-vous ! (CETTE HISTOIRE EST BASÉE SUR L'HISTOIRE DE SKYFALL, LE DERNIER JAMES BOND EN DATE. CEPENDANT ELLE EST MODIFIEE. LA FIN EST DIFFERENTE, LES LIEUX, ACCESSOIRES ET NOMS DE PERSONNAGES SONT CHANGÉS.)

Notes : Il se peut que j'oublie certains trucs concernant l'histoire de Skyfall. Mais je le répète : cette fic est basée sur Skyfall mais ne la suit pas complètement. Je serais désolée si j'oubliais un truc important, mais au pire je me renseignerai encore avant de poster le chapitre. Pour les postages de chapitres, je vous préviens : je ne serais pas régulière ! Voilà je pense que j'ai tout dit ! Alors, BONNE LECTURE !


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Un homme ouvrit la porte. Doucement il passa la tête. Personne. L'intrus se glissa dans le couloir non-éclairé, pointant sa baguette magique devant lui comme si il y tenait à sa place un pistolet. Il avança, ses pas ne s'entendaient même pas. Une porte apparut devant lui. Toujours silencieusement, l'homme l'ouvrit. Le champ était libre, on dirait. Il entra dans la pièce, mais n'entendit pas âme qui vive. L'homme ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup de baguette, mais ne vit pas âme qui vive. Un halètement le fit sursauter. Apparemment si, il y en avait encore une. Il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et baissa sa baguette quand il reconnut la personne devant lui.

Elle était blessée. Une tache de sang s'épanouissait sur sa chemise bleue, comme ses yeux, au niveau de son cœur. 007 appuya sa main sur la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Cela ne suffisait pas. Il arracha la nappe blanche de la table basse et l'enroula autour de sa main. Puis, il réessaya de stopper le flux de sang. Cela avait l'air de marcher. L'agent secret prit la main du blessé et l'appuya sur le tissu. Le rouge gagna du terrain sur le blanc. Ensuite, il libéra sa propre main et chercha ce qu'il était venu chercher. En vain. Il regarda encore l'homme victime du dérivé du Sectum Sempra, une invention de Lucius. Il remarqua qu'il était mort. ''Dommage, H ne va pas être heureuse.'' pensa-t-il. Puis 007 sortit un parchemin de la poche de son costume et l'activa. Il prit un stylo et écrivit :

''Ron Weasley est mort et la pierre a disparu.''

Et, sans prendre le temps de lire la réponse, il quitta la pièce. Il descendit les escaliers, qu'il avait montés auparavant, quatre à quatre. Il se dirigea vers la porte, restée ouverte, et réajusta son costume noir. Puis Severus Rogue sortit.

L'ancien Maître des potions se retrouva au centre d'un marché. Il observa le monde pendant quelques minutes et tilta lorsqu'un homme en habits noirs se mit à reculer et s'enfuir vers une voiture. Rogue galopa jusqu'au 4x4 couleur kaki, qui l'attendait non loin de là. Il y monta dedans et ordonna à la conductrice de démarrer. Sa coéquipière obéit et passa les vitesses en un temps record. Ainsi commença une course poursuite à travers les rues. Les gens s'enfuyaient sur leur passage. Les deux agents secrets suivaient de près leur homme. Ils arrivèrent sur une autre place de marché et là, commença le carnage. Les vendeurs se dispersaient partout, renversant leurs produits par terre. Bien que très bonne conductrice, Hermione ne put éviter une caisse remplie de mandarines qui fit déraper la voiture. Rogue ne s'en préoccupa pas, cependant. Car, en dérapant, le 4x4 avait rattrapé la voiture conduite par leur homme. Hermione essaya de lui rentrer dedans. Elle y arriva au bout de la troisième tentative, faisant ainsi perdre le contrôle de la voiture à son conducteur. 007 ne lâchait pas des yeux leur proie et ouvrit la portière du 4x4 quand il vit qu'elle fit un tonneau devant un étalage de bijoux. L'espion n'hésita pas. Il sortit de la voiture toujours en marche et courut vers l'homme en l'attaquant par des sortilèges. ''Au diable, la préservation de notre monde ! Je veux cet homme et je l'aurais !'' Malheureusement il rata sa cible de peu. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que leur proie s'échappe et monte sur une sur moto, stationnée non loin de là. Rogue regarda autour de lui. À sa droite, il vit une autre moto. Il l'enfourcha et s'enfuit à la poursuite du fuyard, indifférent aux cris de sa coéquipière.

Hermione avait tout vu. Et lorsque 007 enfourcha la moto pour partir à la poursuite de leur cible, elle lui cria de revenir. Rien à faire. Il avait disparu. Furieuse, elle formula un sortilège qui découpa le pare-brise du 4x4 et poussa sur ce dernier. La vitre se démolit, laissant place à une meilleure vue pour l'agent secret. L'ancienne Gryffondor démarra et suivit les traces que son maudit coéquipier avait laissées. Elle était sur une route quand le livre placé à la place du GPS s'activa. Hermione y lut :

''007 est, à l'en croire, sur les toits de la ville. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il fait. Rattrapez-le !''

Grommelant, la jeune femme appuya sur l'accélérateur.

« Merlin, Severus. C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te cantonner aux règles de M ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle accéléra encore. Un autre message apparut sur le cahier.

''Il se dirige vers une voie de chemin de fer. Bordel, H rattrapez-le !''

La-dite Hermione invoqua sa Plume à Papote et lui dicta :

« Je fais tout mon possible M ! Mais vous connaissez 007, quand il veut quelqu'un, il va tout faire pour l'avoir ! »

Quelques secondes après, un nouveau message s'inscrivit dans le cahier :

''Eh bien faites tout votre possible, H.''

L'ancienne Gryffondor dicta un OK et manqua de casser la pédale d'accélérateur. Elle tourna à gauche et se retrouva sur la route bordant le chemin de fer. Et justement un train arrivait. Elle passa la tête à travers la fenêtre et vit son coéquipier se battre avec leur proie sur le toit du train. Leur proie donna un coup de poing à 007, qui se retrouva un petit moment KO. Un tout petit moment, mais qui suffit à leur proie pour courir et sauter sur le toit d'un autre wagon. L'agent secret se releva et engagea un duel. L'homme repoussa aisément les attaques et formula un sort qui défit les attaches retenant les wagons ensemble. Elle vit que son coéquipier s'avançait vers une pelleteuse et l'actionner. La pelle s'avança, protégeant 007 de se faire atteindre par les sortilèges et se planta dans la carrosserie du wagon. Hermione regarda alors son coéquipier escalader le passage que formait le bras de la pelleteuse et se jeter sur leur proie pour la maîtriser. Il avait presque réussit mais la jeune femme ne put en voir plus car ils disparurent dans un tunnel. Hermione fonça sur la route pour les retrouver de l'autre côté mais le chemin prit un tournant et elle se retrouva en train de monter une colline. Le chemin de fer était en contre-bas et prenait une autre direction. Elle s'arrêta et avant de sortir prit son carnet sur lequel était écrit une nouvelle phrase.

''Vous sortez de notre périmètre de pistage. Revenez que lorsque vous aurez 007 avec vous.''

La jeune femme y écrivit :

''Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'atteindre M, il est sur le toit d'un train.''

Les lettres qui s'inscrivirent ensuite lui fit froid dans le dos.

''Alors tirez !''

Son stylo dansa sur le papier.

''Il y a une chance sur deux que j'atteigne notre proie…''

En attendant la réponse elle prépara son arme. Puis son regard s'attarda de nouveau sur son carnet.

''Je vous dis de tirer, non de Dieu.''

Haussant les épaules, elle se mit en position. Hermione vit à travers son objectif son coéquipier ressortir du tunnel. Il avait presque réussit à mettre KO son adversaire. Mais l'homme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il fit un croche-pattes à 007 et ce dernier se retrouva en mauvaise position. La jeune femme visa et…. Tira.

Severus entendit le coup partir et moins d'une seconde après, sentit une douleur hors-norme lui traverser l'épaule. Puis il se sentit tomber, laissant derrière lui sa proie et le train. Il brisa la surface de l'eau et coula.

* * *

Voilà, le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction... J'espère qu'il vous a plu et donné envie de lire la suite !


	3. Petites vacances

**Petites vacances**

Narcissa Malefoy était une jolie jeune femme. Née Black, la jolie blonde n'avait pas eu la vie facile. Elle avait deux grandes sœurs. Une qui avait quitté la maison à 18 ans pour un moldu, l'autre qui était devenue folle et, accessoirement, l'amante de Voldemort. Ce dernier étant mort, sa folle de sœur avait disparu on ne sait où et Cissy n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle. L'autre, Andromeda, était morte depuis bien longtemps. La plus jeune des Black s'était mariée au grand Lucius Malefoy et lui avait donné un fils. Son petit bijou, Drago. Bien sûr, elle et Lucius ne s'étaient jamais aimés. Leur mariage en était un arrangé mais le fruit qu'il en sortit était toute sa vie. Drago et elle étaient très proches, au temps de la guerre. D'ailleurs quand il a refusé de porter la marque, elle et lui se sont enfuit. Chez Severus Rogue. Narcissa avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas dans le camp de Voldemort et c'était grâce à lui qu'elle et son fils ont eu une protection. L'Ordre du Phénix. Ils y sont devenus membres et ont combattu pour la lumière le jour de la Bataille Finale. Depuis, elle a coupé les ponts avec son ancien mari. Drago était resté à la base de l'Ordre, tandis qu'elle voyageait. Enfin tout ça pour dire que Narcissa était seule dans un petit bled, au Nord de la France.

La cadette des sœurs Black était dans un bar faisant face à la mer. Devant elle, se tenait un verre de pastis. La boisson était rose pâle et un citron était planté sur le dessus du verre. Narcissa avait les cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, laissant apparaître sa fine nuque aux regards extérieurs. Ses doigts galopaient sur le verre et ses ongles s'entrechoquaient avec la matière, au rythme de la musique qui passait par les haut-parleurs accrochés aux coins du bar. Elle était habillée d'une petite robe d'été noire et des talons argentés chaussaient ses pieds. Ses yeux étaient agrandis, sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Oui, car elle était fraichement bourrée. 8 pastis sont quand même un peu beaucoup pour une femme comme elle. Cissy raffermit sa prise sur le verre et le souleva pour le porter à sa bouche. Mais il ne l'atteint jamais car une autre main l'enleva de sa main blanche.

« Je crois madame, que vous en avez assez bu pour ce soir, hm ? »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un homme qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis des années.

« Severus ! Quelle, hic, quelle joie de te revoir en vie ! »

L'homme haussa un sourcil, geste dont il n'avait jamais perdu l'habitude. La femme se jeta dans ses bras, en rigolant.

« Joie peut-être, mais douleur sûrement. Peux-tu, s'il te plait, cesser de t'accrocher à moi comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage ? Si tu me prends pour cette dernière, il faudrait mieux y aller, non ? »

Ne s'arrêtant pas de rigoler pour autant, elle s'écarta.

« Rooh, toi et ton, hic, ton humour franchement, hic ! »

Puis, mue d'un fol instinct, elle l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, Rogue ne répondit pas. Mais, ensuite, il sentit le désir monter en lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. Ils se séparèrent essouflés et souriants. L'homme proposa à la femme.

« Si on allait continuer ça ailleurs ? »

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête et lui prit la main. Euphorique, elle l'emmena en sautillant au travers de plusieurs dédales de rues pour arriver devant une porte en chène. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied et le fit entrer. À l'intérieur c'était sombre, de couleur verte et argentée. ''Toujours Serpentard'' pensa l'homme. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en penser plus car la femme qui l'accompagnait le tira dans une pièce argentée et le poussa sur le lit, aux couvertures vertes. La blonde se déshabilla lentement, accentuant le désir de l'espion, et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. L'homme avait une vue complète sur sa jolie poitrine. ''Ferme et bien dessinée'' remarqua-t-il. Les doigts de Narcissa défirent les boutons de la chemise noire, comme si elle déballait un cadeau. Une fois cette dernière enlevée, elle frotta son arrière-train sur la virilité de l'ancien Maître des potions. La sensation était tellement… excitante… Autant pour elle que pour lui… La dernière des Black fit durer le plaisir aussi longtemps que possible avant que l'homme ne décide de prendre les commandes.

Il se réveilla doucement, un rayon de soleil éclairant une partie de son visage. Il regarda autour de lui. La chambre était dévastée. Des plumes de coussins s'étendaient un peu partout dans la pièce, il en vit même une accrochée au lustre. Le miroir était brisé, comme si on lui avait donné un coup de poing au milieu. L'armoire tenait à peine debout et le tapis était froissé et jeté au fond de la chambre. La table de nuit avait été renversée, son contenu jonchait le sol. Le lit était toute une autre histoire. La couverture n'était pas là, les coussins avait été jetés aux quatre coins de la pièce et le drap était tout froissé. Il ne restait que le couvre-lit, roulé en boule aux pieds du lit.

''On y est allé quand même un peu fort…'' pensa l'homme en se levant doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa conquête d'un soir. Il traversa la pièce et arriva dans le couloir. Rogue ouvrit les portes une à une avant de trouver la pièce qu'il cherchait. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le buffet et l'ouvrit. Le meuble ne fit presque aucuns bruits. Dedans, des bouteilles, capsules s'y tenaient. L'homme y prit une bouteille de bière et referma la porte du buffet. À pas de loup, il se rendit dans la chambre de ses méfaits et se recoucha à côté de sa conquête. Il but, but et rebut jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide. Son regard s'attarda alors sur l'horloge. Sept heures trente du matin. Severus se releva, et entreprit de chercher ses vêtements. Son pantalon était accroché à l'armoire, sa chemise jetée par terre… Son caleçon fut le plus difficile à trouver. Au bout de vingt minutes, il était r'habillé. Il r'enfila son manteau, vérifia que sa baguette était dans une de ses poches et se dirigea dans le couloir. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma, closant ainsi son histoire d'un soir avec Narcissa Malefoy.

007 marchait en direction du bar où il avait rencontré Narcissa la veille. Il faisait ni trop froid, ni trop chaud. Juste une température normale pour un matin au Nord de la France. Il marchait le long de la plage, ses pas s'incrustant dans le sable encore humide. Les vagues caressaient ce sable, le rendant plus humide encore. L'homme portait un manteau noir, ouvert sur le devant laissant apercevoir une chemise de la même couleur. Ses jambes étaient cachées par un pantalon noir aussi. Il marchait, là, les mains dans les poches, en direction de L'Oasis Bar.

La serveuse du bar était en train de nettoyer les derniers verres qui restaient sur le comptoir. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire et il lui répondit qu'il voulait bien un pastis. Elle partit le chercher, laissant 007 seul. L'homme regarda autour de lui. Le bar était comme un carré et au milieu était planté un immense parasol. Le tout était de couleur beige clair. Le comptoir était d'un marbre blanc et les tabourets peints en noir. Une télévision était accrochée à une des baleines du parasol. Un miroir tapissait l'endroit d'où partaient les baleines. Et justement le regard de Rogue s'attarda sur ce miroir. Des images apparurent ainsi qu'une voix féminine. Il se retourna pour faire face au journal télévisé passant à la télévision.

« Un quartier de Londres a été détruit. Nous ne savons pas comment. Tous les témoins survivants n'ont vu de personnes pouvant être supposées terroristes. Certaines n'ont juste sentit qu'un effroyable coup de vent avant que les maisons ne s'effondrent. Ce quartier était réputé pour n'avoir pas de maison numérotée avec le chiffre douze. C'est un véritable mystère pour la police londonienne. Nous espérons attraper le coupable bien vite, malgrès le fait que nous ayons peu d'indices. »

''Quartier n'ayant pas de numéro 12... Par Merlin, le Quartier Général de L'Ordre... Détruit...'' L'homme en noir n'hésita pas. Il quitta le bar pour trouver une zone tranquille. Après dix, quinze minutes minutes de marche, il s'arrêta et transplana.

* * *

On avance gentiment vers le vif du sujet. J'ai remplacé le MI6 par le QG de l'ordre vu que c'est une fic HP ! Beaucoup de lieux vontt changer mais pas tous. Autrement l'Oasis Bar est le produit de mon imagination. Je ne savais pas comment s'appelait le bar où Bond apprend l'attaque contre le MI6.

La suite ? Bientot !


	4. 007 au rapport, Madame

**007 au rapport, Madame**

Minerva Mc Gonagall était dans son bureau de Directrice et se disputait avec l'un des fantômes de Poudlard, le légendaire Peeves, lorsque le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, déboula de la cheminée. Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri mais reprit contenance quand le petit homme grassouillet releva son visage. La Directrice remit son chapeau vert forêt en place sur sa tête chétive et ordonna au fantôme farceur de ficher le camp. Puis elle se tourna vers son invité surprise.

« Monsieur le Ministre, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

Fudge, encore occupé à s'épousseter, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quand il décida que sa cape n'avait plus de taches ni de cendres, il s'avança vers Minerva et ouvrit la bouche.

« Oh… Des affaires… Hm, oui de terribles affaires… Des affaires très fâcheuses, il fallait intervenir. »

La dame parut surprise. Mais comme tout hôte qui se respecte, elle lui présenta la chaise devant son bureau. Le Ministre, l'accepta évidemment. Minerva fit apparaître deux tasses de thé, mais Fudge refusa la sienne. Puis, il reprit.

« Minerva, je sais que Lucius a pris la pierre. Rendez-vous compte, s'il vous plait ! Rien ne peut l'arrêter maintenant. 007 est porté pour mort ! C'était le seul homme que craignait Lucius, mis à part Vous-Savez-Qui. Donc, je crains que vous ne soyez plus à la hauteur. J'en suis profondément désolé. »

La tasse que tenait la Directrice de Poudlard fit un cling puissant quand son utilisatrice la reposa sur sa soucoupe. Son visage reflétait de la colère, mais elle était contenue.

« En somme, vous me renvoyez. Nous avons peut-être perdu cette pierre, mais rien n'est perdu Cornelius ! Si nous arrêtons Lucius avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, rien est perdu. »

Minerva était maintenant levée et appuyait ses fines mains sur le bureau Directorial. Fudge semblait se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Tout du moins, il parla.

« 007 est mort, Minerva ! Comment voulez-vous arrêter Lucius maintenant que votre meilleur agent a disparu ? »

À la mention de son agent préféré, Mc Gonagall se r'assit sur sa chaise. C'est d'une voix tremblotante qu'elle annonça sa décision.

« Alors je… Je le chercherais moi-même. Mais rien… Rien ne prouve que… Que 007 est mort. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ceux de la femme reflétaient une tristesse immense, mais aussi de l'espoir et de la détermination. Cornelius en était impressionné. Elle demanda à l'homme devant elle de quitter la pièce pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir. Fudge obéit et reprit le chemin par lequel il était venu. Les flammes vertes s'embrasèrent autour de sa silhouette avant de l'emporter au loin. Puis elles s'éteignirent, laissant la Directrice de Poudlard seule face à un problème majeur.

Minerva sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître les vestiges de sa confrontation avec le Ministre de la Magie. La tasse bleue disparut en premier, suivie de la cuillère en argent et de la soucoupe en verre poli. Puis elle poussa son fauteuil doré en arrière et se leva. La Directrice fit quelques pas pour atteindre la porte en bois d'ormes et, après un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, sortit du bureau Directorial.

La gargouille l'attendait. Elle baissa un peu la tête, car sinon l'aile droite du Phénix en or risquait de la cogner et de lui faire un belle bosse sur son crane chevelu. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent sur la troisième marche et la gargouille se mit en marche. L'objet descendit en tournant sur lui-même dans son grand tube. Pour finir, elle s'arrêta, lâchant ainsi la Directrice dans un des couloirs du château magique. Mc Gonagall se dirigea vers un autre escalier, menant au quatrième étage. Malheureusement, l'escalier n'en fit qu'à sa tête et emmena la dame à prendre un autre escalier la menant, cette fois au septième étage.

Pestant contre ce système, Minerva redescendit les escaliers traîtres. Après plusieurs dédales, elle arriva à bon port. Ses appartements. La toile représentant Godric Gryffondor lui demanda le mot de passe et un nom incompréhensible sortit de la bouche de la Directrice. La toile s'ouvrit, révélant le passage. Mc Gonagall entra et le tableau se referma derrière elle. Des lumières s'allumèrent, éclairant un couloir. Il était aux couleurs rouge et or. Normal bien sûr. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, le couloir s'élargissait et changeait de couleur, passant par le rose et le violet, pour finir laisser la place à une pièce grande mais pas trop, aux couleurs de la mer. Un canapé trônait dans un coin, entourant une table basse de couleur noire. Collé à l'un des murs un bar, d'un bleu nuit magnifique, se tenait. La Directrice s'avança vers le meuble puis l'ouvrit. Sa main y prit un verre et une bouteille de vin rouge. Elle posa le verre sur le comptoir et entreprit d'ouvrir la bouteille. Le liquide se versa dans le verre en glougloutant, tachant ainsi la matière d'un beau rouge bordeaux. Puis des doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour et le firent s'élever. Pourtant il ne parvint jamais l'ouverture aux lèvres roses pâles, car un bruit avait figé sa propriétaire.

« 007 au rapport, Madame. »

Minerva Mc Gonagall pivota sur elle-même, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle fit face à l'homme qu'elle croyait disparu depuis des mois. Ses lèvres remuèrent.

« Ou étiez-vous encore fourré, cette fois ? »

L'homme s'avança, quittant l'ombre pour la lumière. Son visage se révéla. Il réfléchit un moment à la question et, répondit d'une traite.

« Je savourais ma mort. »

Il avait un verre rempli à la main. Son visage était non-blessé et il portait toujours son costume habituel. Ses cheveux étaient aussi lisses que d'habitude et ses yeux transperçaient quiconque croisait son regard. Il était, comment dire ? Normal, extraordinairement normal.

« Vous ne pouviez pas activer votre parchemin pour nous dire où vous étiez, non ? »

Les coins de la bouche masculine se relevèrent en un demi-sourire. Son nez émit un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

« Voyez-vous, il se trouve que mon parchemin a disparu. »

Les yeux féminins s'agrandirent de peur. La voix de la femme, autrefois bien posée, souffla en tremblotant.

« Co… Comment ? »

Les paupières de l'homme se plissèrent. Ses pupilles ne voyaient plus que dans un rayon minime.

« C'était quoi votre phrase déjà ? Je vous dis de tirer, nom de Dieu ! »

La Directrice se déplaça, son verre toujours en main, vers la chambranle de la porte et il y eu un petit bruit quand son épaule entra en contact avec la matière.

« Il a bien fallu que je décide. Entre la perspective de vous perdre et de perdre la pierre, j'ai choisi la pierre. »

La tête de Rogue se secoua de gauche à droite tandis qu'il chuchotait ''T-t-t-t-t''. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa Cheffe et il déclara distinctement.

« Si vous ne vous en étiez pas mêlée je l'aurais cette fouttue pierre. »

Minerva Mc Gonagall passa au-dessus de l'accusation. Par contre, elle se demanda pourquoi Severus était ici, à Poudlard, alors qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis trois mois. Soudain la réponse s'afficha d'elle-même dans son esprit.

« Hm… Et je devine pourquoi vous êtes revenu… »

Elle but une gorgée de son verre de vin. Ses lèvres se colorèrent en carmin et s'étirèrent en un minuscule sourire quand elle vit ce qu'elle voulait voir dans les yeux de son agent.

« Oui. Je suis revenu pour ça. Mais d'abord je vais retourner chez moi, prendre une douche. »

Les doigts de 007 galopaient sur son verre, comme si il jouait une mélodie au piano. Puis il entendit sa cheffe lui annoncer.

« Chez vous ? Mais nous avons vendu votre maison. C'est ce que l'on fait pour les sorciers célibataires et sans famille qui sont présumés morts. Il fallait nous prévenir. »

La couleur du visage de Rogue s'évanouit un peu. ''Bordel, ils ont vendu Spinner's End. Je vais aller où maintenant ?'' Il réfléchit un moment puis souffla à son interlocutrice.

« Je reprends mes appartements. Horace n'a qu'à s'en aller rapidement. »

Mécontente de devoir se plier aux exigences de son agent, elle dit une phrase qui eut le don d'arrêter 007, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

« Ne partez pas tout de suite. Demain, Ginny Weasley viendra vous chercher à neuf heures précises du matin. Nous verrons si vous êtes toujours en état de faire des missions terrain. »

Les deux verres se reposèrent en même temps. Les liquides tanguèrent dedans, sans pour autant dépasser la hauteur du verre. Puis l'homme tourna sur lui-même et s'approcha, ses pas se répercutant dans la pièce, à cause de l'écho. Il en fit quatre, cinq, et s'arrêta. Sa langue déposa de la salive sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant, et sa bouche forma six mots.

« Je viendrai vous montrer que oui. »

* * *

Voilà, un long chapitre XD ! La suite ? j'essaierai de la poster bientot mais ya les cours qui recommencent donc I DON'T KNOW !


	5. Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix

**Quartier Général de l'Ordre du phénix**

Les locaux de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient situés à Poudlard, dans la chambre des secrets. La légendaire pièce de Salazar Serpentard avait été rénovée de fond en comble et maintenant, une arène de vingt mètres de long sur huit de large était aux pieds de la statue représentant la tête du fondateur. Tous les points d'eau ont été bouchés et toutes les statues serpents ont été rasées du sol de la chambre. Le squelette du basilic avait été débarrassé. Seuls les crochets restaient, mis en vrac dans une caisse en bois noire, située à la droite de la statue du fondateur. La nouvelle chambre des secrets ne ressemblait en rien à l'ancienne chambre, où le Survivant avait fait la rencontre avec le souvenir de Tom Jedusor et le monstre qui habitait la pièce. Si on la regardait en hauteur, elle ressemblait à un labyrinthe géant. Des murs blancs se croisaient, formant ainsi plusieurs pièces. On y accédait grâce à Harry Potter, Fourchelang malgrès lui. Même après avoir vaincu Voldemort et détruit l'horcruxe qui vivait en lui, le Survivant avait gardé certaines spécifiques de Serpentard. Dont le fait de pouvoir parler aux serpents. Le fantôme des toilettes des filles, Mimi Geignarde faisait le guet, prévenant la sécurité s'il y avait rien qu'une petite chose suspecte. La sécurité était faite d'Aurors, formé à combattre les mangemorts encore en liberté. Plusieurs étaient d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, comme Harry Potter et Seamus Finnigan, d'autres des professeurs de l'école. Mais la majeure partie était faite d'Aurors du Ministère, travaillant à heures partielles. Olivier Dubois et Madame Bibine s'occupaient du poste de test, entrainement et combat. Le joueur de Quidditch s'occupait des tests, comprenant l'endurance, la précision et les coups. Il avait un coin avec des machines moldues. Hermione et Harry avaient dit que ça s'appelait un tapis roulant et un punching ball. Un panneau représentant un humain était posé contre l'un des nombreux murs de la salle. Madame Bibine, quant à elle, s'occupait de l'entrainement et du combat. L'arène était d'ailleurs la place où les combats étaient faits. L'entrainement aussi, mais seulement quand il n'y avait pas de combats. L'arène comportait des sorts empêchant les sortilèges de partir n'importe où dans la chambre et de tuer quelqu'un. Les informations importantes étaient recueillies par Luna Lovegood et Cho Chang, un duo qui était très efficace. Elles étaient traitées par Minerva elle-même avec l'aide du tableau d'Albus Dumbledore. Les survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix partaient en mission dangereuses et faisaient partie du groupe dont 007 était formé. Les agents secrets. Le meilleur restait 007 mais ils faisaient du très bon travail aussi. Kinglsey Shacklebott et Remus Lupin notamment. Mais la surprise restait que le poste d'informaticien était occupé par Drago Malefoy, reconnu pour s'être battu du côté de la Lumière lors de la Bataille Finale.

La dernière de la famille aux cheveux de feu, Ginny Weasley suivie de l'agent secret arriva dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le fantôme les regarda et, lorsqu'elle les reconnut, s'en alla chercher Harry Potter, le gardien de la chambre. Les deux adultes attendirent à peu près quinze minutes et pendant ce temps-là, Ginny informa Rogue sur ce qu'il s'était passé quand il était loin.

« Le Quartier Général a été complètement brûlé. Ainsi que toutes les maisons environnantes d'ailleurs. Pourtant avant l'attaque nous n'avons entendu personne. Ils ont commencé avec la nôtre puis ensuite avec les autres. On a pu que se sauver. Malheureusement, les moldus ne s'en sont pas sorti. Leur police dénombre environ une centaine de morts. M n'était pas là. Enfin, elle était à quelque mètres quand l'attaque a commencé. Je ne comprends pas. Malefoy ne fonctionne pas comme Voldemort. Lui, voulait par-dessus tout éliminer Harry ou Dumbledore… »

007 la coupa brusquement.

« Ce n'était pas elle qu'il visait. Il voulait qu'elle voie tout. »

Ginny le regarda, les sourcils relevés en circonflexe. Puis, elle entendit l'homme à côté d'elle lui demander.

« C'est quoi ici, tonnerre ? Pourquoi on est dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? »

Elle voulut lui répondre avant d'entendre un bruit qui les firent sursauter. Harry Potter arriva peu de temps après que le bruit se soit manifesté, accroché à la patte de Fumseck. Le phénix était le moyen de transport pour ressortir de la chambre. Toujours les cheveux en bataille, cachant ou révélant sa cicatrice, le Survivant s'approcha d'eux. Il salua sa femme mais resta sceptique face à 007.

« Je croyais que vous étiez mort. Ou étiez-vous tout ce temps ?», lança le Survivant, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

« Je savourais ma mort au Nord de la France. », répondit l'agent secret, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir.

« Harry, c'est vraiment 007. Il n'y en a pas un autre avec cet humour-là. », intervint Ginny, ses cheveux roux se balançant aux grès de ses mouvements.

Le garçon à lunettes leva la main, pour arrêter la tirade de son amour et continua sur un ton méfiant.

« Très bien. Je veux juste vérifier, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de la visite. 007 quel est votre Patronus ? »

Le concerné plissa les yeux et répondit dans un murmure si bas, qu'il a fallu à notre cher Harry de tendre l'oreille pour entendre ne serait-ce que quelques phrases.

« Vous le savez très bien, Potter. Mais je vais quand même vous répondre. Mon Patronus est et restera une biche, comme celui de votre mère. »

Harry hocha la tête, par acceptation et se tourna vers l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Elle s'était refermée depuis qu'il en était sorti. C'était une idée de Remus Lupin. Il avait dit ''L'entrée dans les toilette de Mimi ne peut pas restée ouverte plus de 2 minutes. Imaginez, sinon tout le monde y aura accès même nos ennemis. Il faut poser un sortilège, qui la refermera juste après qu'on ait descendu ou monté le trou.'' Et c'était aussi le loup-garou qui s'était chargé du sortilège. Tout ce que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il avait vraiment bien fait. Le Survivant chercha le bon lavabo et fixa ses yeux sur le minuscule serpent, gravé sur un des côtés du robinet. Le garçon se concentra, longtemps, et ouvrit la bouche. Un sifflement incompréhensible sortit de ses lèvres et le mécanisme s'activa. Les trois collègues durent s'écarter car les lavabos, normalement collés ensemble, se décollèrent et s'écartèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à former des espaces de cinquante centimètres entre eux. Une grille s'ouvrit, laissant place à un trou, dans lequel le lavabo ou était gravé le serpent s'emboita. Le filet de fer se remit en place dans un grincement effroyable. L'entrée de la chambre des secrets était ouverte.

Le Fourchelang ne prit même pas la peine de prévenir ni de saluer ses invités et il sauta dans le trou d'un mètre de diamètre. Le glissement qu'il fit en descendant le toboggan géant se répercuta et Ginny ainsi que 007 l'entendirent. Quand ils n'entendirent plus rien, la dame se décida d'y aller. Elle prit le bras de son agent et ils sautèrent ensemble dans le trou. Ils dévalèrent à vitesse grand V le tuyau géant et atterrirent sur un tapis bleu clair, recouvrant les restes de nourriture pourrie et les os. L'objet avait été déposé là par Albus Dumbledore, à la suite du récit d'Harry Potter en deuxième année. Justement le Survivant les attendait. Après s'être époussetés, Ginny et 007 le suivirent à travers les dédales de tuyaux, se baissant quand il le fallait, pour arriver devant les trois serpents bloquant une porte. Harry se posta devant et se concentra. Ses deux invités entendirent un horrible sifflement et virent un quatrième serpent onduler en faisant reculer les têtes des trois autres, débloquant l'ouverture. Il disparut de là où il était sorti et la porte s'ouvrit laissant la place au quartier général de l'Odre du Phénix.

* * *

Enfin ! Donc pour commencer: j'ai pris quelques répliques de Skyfall mais ce film ni aucuns des James Bond ne m'appartient je tiens à le rappeler. Ensuite comme je vous avais prévenu, les personnages ne sont tous pas définis. Vous avez eu donc la surprise de voir Ginny et Severus se traiter comme des collègues. Car Ginny est le personnage appelé Tanner dans Skyfall. Donc si je suis correctement Skyfall, Tanner et Bond s'entendent plûtot bien. Alors même chose pour Ginny et Severus.

La suite ? C'est pour bientot !


	6. Tests

**Tests**

« Bienvenue au nouveau Quartier Général de l'Ordre, 007 ! », lança Ginny Weasley, en faisant un geste du bras englobant la totalité de la pièce souterraine, « Venez, nous allons directement au centre de tests. »

L'espion hocha la tête vers sa collègue et mit ses pieds en marche, suivant le chemin que la rousse dessinait. Ils passèrent devant le bureau de renseignements, la salle informatique et le laboratoire. Quand ils arrivèrent à ce dernier, 007 se rappela qu'il devait remettre l'échantillon des restes de la balle qui lui a été tirée dessus. Il ne savait toujours pas de quel pistolet elle avait été tirée, ni à qui l'engin appartenait. Soit disant passant, cela faisait un mal de chien et il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir réussir ses tests à cause des morceaux de plomb présents dans sa chair, au niveau de son épaule gauche. Juste à quelques centimètres du cœur. Le tireur avait presque réussi son coup.

En chemin, il croisa Hermione Granger. Son ancienne coéquipière. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'était reconvertie pour les missions terrain. Une vraie catastrophe d'après lui. 007 s'arrêta car il vit qu'elle avait à lui parler, sa manie de se mordre la lèvre n'avait pas cessé.

« Severus. Je vous demande pardon. C'est moi qui vous ai tiré dessus en même temps que notre proie. Je ne suis plus votre coéquipière, M m'a assignée à la garde de Fudge.»

L'homme la vit grimacer. Cela ne doit pas trop lui plaire de garder ce bon à rien. Et donc c'était elle qui lui avait fourré cette balle dans les côtes… Tandis que leur proie lui en avait fourré une au-dessus de l'épaule. Il haussa les épaules et répondit.

« Ce n'était pas bien grave. Juste deux-trois côtes cassées… Et au passage, ce métier n'est pas fait pour tout le monde. Surtout quand la cible est mouvante. »

Et il la dépassa, rajustant sa cravate, fier d'avoir cloué le bec à la grandissime Hermione Granger. Cependant il l'entendit dire une dernière phrase qui eut le don de le faire sourire.

« Alors restez toujours en mouvement. »

Il se remit à suivre la dernière des Weasley, qui l'avait attendu près d'une porte. Ginny le conduisit à travers un labyrinthe de murs blanc cassé avant de rejoindre la salle où sont effectués les tests d'espionnage. Comme d'habitude Olivier Dubois, ancien gardien Gryffondorien qui en avait fait baver à l'équipe de Serpentard et gardien à temps partiel au club de Flaquemare, les attendait. Le joueur de Quidditch salua Ginny et la mena dans une pièce, à côté de la salle de tests, munie d'une grande fenêtre d'un ton bleuté et avec la vue sur la salle aux engins sportifs. Minerva y était déjà ainsi que Fudge. Olivier revint peu de temps après aux côtés de l'espion et entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient tester.

007 connaissant tout cela, depuis le temps où il est devenu espion, leva sa paume droite pour l'arrêter. Le gardien des Flaquemares se stoppa au beau milieu de sa phrase, faisant une tête à prendre en photo. Ses yeux bruns chocolat agrandis par la stupeur, les sourcils relevés en accent circonflexe et ses lèvres rosées formant un O parfait. À prendre en photo. L'agent secret retint un rire tonitruant qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge et expliqua à Dubois qu'il savait exactement qu'est-ce qu'il fallait exécuter pour réussir les tests. Olivier se confondit en des plus plates excuses et se dépêcha d'emmener Rogue sur le premier engin. Le tapis roulant.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se hissa sur la machine moldue et le joueur de Quidditch s'approcha. Il tendit la main vers le masque accroché au-dessus du tapis roulant, donc à quelques millimètres de la tête de l'agent secret, et, quand ses doigts se replièrent dessus, tira jusqu'à le donner à l'ancien Maître des potions. Ce dernier, le prit et le plaqua sur son visage blafard. Le masque englobait toutes se voies respiratoire, c'est à dire son nez et sa bouche. On aurait dit que l'ancien mangemort était en opération aux urgences. Il n'en était rien, pourtant.

Le tapis roulant se mit en route. Tout lentement au début, puis accélérant gentiment. Pour finir, 007 courait à grandes enjambées sur la machine moldue. Sa respiration était rapide… Trop rapide. Cependant, Severus tenait le coup. Il ne lâchait pas. Qu'il finisse vivant ou mort, peu l'importait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était réussir ce fichu test d'endurance. Son cœur s'accélérait encore, battant des records de vitesse. Ses jambes commençaient à souffrir, mais pas assez pour que l'espion plie devant les exigeances. 007 courait, courait jusqu'à en mourir. Juste pour réussir un fouttu test d'endurance. C'était fou ce que trois mois pouvaient faire. Détruire l'entrainement d'un espion. Casser à grands coup de marteau ses exploits grandioses. L'espion courait toujours. Il vit Olivier Dubois se rapprocher de lui et de la machine infernale. Il le regarda toucher quelques boutons et sentit que l'objet de toutes ses tortures ralentissait. Maintenant il pouvait trottiner, comme un petit poulain. L'engin descendit encore d'une vitesse, permettant ainsi à l'homme aux cheveux noirs de commencer à marcher en grands pas. Il marcha, marcha jusqu'à ce que sa respiration redevienne normale et que son cœur arrête d'imiter les roulements de tambour. Puis le tapis roulant, la machine infernale moldue, l'instrument de ses tortures, s'immobilisa. L'engin libéra enfin 007 de ses chaînes et ce dernier sauta loin de l'infernal tapis roulant.

Mais les tests n'étaient pas finis. Et c'est dans l'immense joie et la très bonne humeur, autrement dit un grognement, que l'ancien Maître des potions se déplaça face à une espèce de coussin dur recouvert d'un caoutchouc rouge foncé, presque noir. ''Un punching ball'' remarqua Rogue. Il entendit le gardien des Flaquemares lui ordonner de donner des coups de poings dedans. 007 s'attela à la tâche, cognant, frappant dès que le coussin revenait vers lui. De la sueur perlait le long de ses tempes pour s'égoutter aux coins de son menton. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Mais il continuait. Il continuait à frapper, cogner le punching ball jusqu'à ce que ses biceps et triceps lui crient d'arrêter. Mais là encore, l'agent secret surmonta la douleur, la faisant passer pour nulle, et continua d'exercer les mouvements. Frapper, frapper, frapper. Telle était sa litanie, depuis une heure et demie déjà. Puis, ses tympans vibrèrent au son de la voix, cette dernière lui ordonnant d'arrêter. Alors 007 arrêta et prit la serviette qu'on lui tendait. Il essuya les perles de sueur sur son visage et ses bras. Puis il se tourna vers le dernier test. Le test ultime. Là où tout se joue. Le test de la précision.

On lui remit des caches-oreilles, mais ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus gros et performant que ceux de Pomona Chourave utilisés pour déterrer les plants de Mandragores en deuxième année à Poudlard. Severus les plaça sur ses oreilles, les ajustant plusieurs fois, puis prit sa baguette magique, qu'Olivier lui tendait, avec sa main droite. Le panneau représentant un humain n'attendait qu'à ce que 007 le vise. Il se positionna, le pied droit reculé et le bras qui tenait sa baguette magique replié derrière sa tête. L'autre était tendu devant lui, pour faire fit de viseur. L'espion se concentra et un jet de lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette. Il toucha le panneau, mais en dehors du périmètre demandé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son examinateur mais celui-ci avait le visage complétement fermé. Pestant contre lui-même, il se reconcentra. Quelques minutes plus tard un autre jet, cette fois-ci de couleur bleue, éclaira la pièce. Le sortilège traversa le panneau à droite, malheureusement toujours pas dans la cible. Furieux Rogue s'avança, jetant des sorts qui lui venaient à l'esprit toutes les dix secondes, et s'arrêta quand il fut à un mètre de distance avec le panneau. Aucuns des trous formés par les sortilèges ne touchaient le corps humain dessiné. Ah si, il y en avait un. Qui traversait l'oreille gauche de la cible. Pas assez pour mettre un ennemi à terre. Franchement vexé, l'agent secret se retourna sur lui-même et la porte subit les débuts de sa grande colère. Elle claqua fort, très fort et laissa disparaître l'homme furieux derrière.

* * *

Voilà la suite ! le pauvre Severus, oh my god, je lui en ai fait baver. J'ai modifié les tests car je trouvais que tout décrire était un peu trop...

La suite arrivera bientot !


	7. -Skyfall ? -Skyfall ? -Classé

**''****Skyfall ?... Skyfall ? -Classé.**

La pièce l'accueillit de ses couleurs brillantes. Cette fois, elles variaient entre le vert d'eau et le bleu marin. Vert pour son appartenance à la maison Serpentard et bleu parce que cela allait bien ensemble. Toujours des couleurs froides, évidemment. Après le noir, vert foncé et l'argenté, voilà que le bleu s'ajoutait à la panoplie. Les murs étaient peints de cette variation entre le vert et le bleu. Les meubles jouaient à la mosaïque, l'un était bleu, l'autre vert. Et cela pour tous. Tandis que la table était d'un vert éclatant. La couleur du plan de travail, qui faisait aussi un immense bar, était d'un bleu foncé absolument magnifique. Le sol était aussi de la couleur du plan de travail, sauf que ce dernier n'avait pas de paillettes argentées incrustées un peu partout dans le carrelage. En un mot, la cuisine était sublime.

007 s'approcha d'une des petites armoires accrochées au mur, suspendue au-dessus du plan de travail. La main aux pattes d'araignées tourna la poignée et ouvrit la petite armoire peinte en bleu. Dedans on y pouvait déceler des couteaux de toutes tailles. Grands, petits, coupants, à poisson ou tout simplement à beurre, il y avait de tout. La main chercha, chercha jusqu'à trouver un petit couteau noir, d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Elle le prit délicatement et l'enleva de son habitat pour l'emmener au dehors. L'homme referma la porte de l'armoire et, couteau en main, son amour de miroir alla trouver.

Il se posta face à la glace. Cette dernière reflétait son reflet parfaitement. On y voyait des épaules larges, un torse bien musclé et un visage normal. Enfin normal… Severus Rogue avait changé depuis la guerre. Il abordait toujours sa coiffure légendaire mais celle-ci était maintenant soyeuse, non pas graisseuse comme lorsqu'il était professeur des potions à Poudlard. Car quand on s'éloigne longtemps des potions, les effets se font ressentir. L'ancien professeur utilisait une lotion protégeant sa chevelure contre les gaz néfastes et les explosions de chaudrons. Sauf qu'elle avait aussi des inconvénients. Dont l'aspect graisseux de sa chevelure. Rogue l'avait su dès que sa passion pour les potions était apparue. Donc, dès son plus jeune âge. Une cicatrice pourtant était plantée dans l'épaule gauche de l'homme. Des doigts la touchèrent un petit moment avant que la pointe du couteau ne l'approche.

Du sang coula. Pas beaucoup mais assez quand même. De la douleur se fit ressentir aussi. Beaucoup de douleur. Mais la lame continua son chemin. Elle tourna, tourna et tourna encore dans le trou qu'elle avait formé. Bientôt des petits bouts de métal apparurent. Les restes de la balle qui s'était figée dans l'épaule de l'homme, il y a trois mois maintenant. La pointe du couteau les délogea assez rapidement et ils firent un petit tintement quand ils entrèrent en contact avec le bois de la commode. Le couteau fut posé à quelques centimètres d'eux. Sa lame était imprégnée du sang de 007. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'était plus devant le miroir. On le retrouva dans son laboratoire, un pansement vite fait, mal fait à l'endroit où il s'était mutilé. À ce que l'on pouvait voir, il cherchait une chose. Petite, facile à cacher. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la trouva. Un sachet stérile en plastique. Il revint vers le miroir, qui avait été témoin de la violence dont 007 avait fait preuve sur son épaule. Les restes de la balle glissèrent dedans, laissant quelques trainées de rouge sur les parois du plastique. Les doigts semblables à des pattes d'araignées refermèrent le sachet et ce dernier fut mis sur le plat du bureau dans le laboratoire.

Puis Rogue s'en alla dans une autre pièce. Cette fois-ci toute en blanc. Il n'y avait que les meubles qui étaient noirs. Severus approcha à grands pas d'un de ces derniers. L'armoire. Il l'ouvrit et les battants manquèrent de s'arracher, sous la puissance que l'homme avait mise dans son geste. Le haut de son corps disparut presque dans l'antre du meuble, quand il fouilla dedans. 007 en ressortit un costume très bien coupé noir avec une chemise blanche légère. Sa main replongea dans l'armoire et elle sortit en ayant avec elle un caleçon blanc. Il les jeta sur le lit noir et referma l'armoire toujours d'un grand coup. La pauvre trembla de tout son bois pendant un bon moment. L'homme fit quelques pas qui l'emmenèrent devant son costume du jour. Son regard glissa sur le bas de training qu'il portait toujours. Sa main gauche défit le nœud qui l'empêchait de tomber. Le tissu tomba. En tombant, il révéla tout ce qu'il cachait. L'espion enfila son sous-vêtement, suivi par le pantalon noir, la chemise blanche et la veste de la même couleur que le bas. D'un Accio informulé, il attrapa ses chaussettes noires et ses chaussures impeccablement vernie. L'homme en training avait fait place à l'agent secret.

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme entra dans la pièce. Il se précipita vers le bureau en bois argenté. Sa main prit le sachet en plastique posé en évidence dessus, renfermant les restes de la balle, et le rangea dans la poche de la veste du costume de l'homme. Le regard acéré de 007 vérifia que tout était à sa place, qu'il n'y avait aucune chose étrange. Tout était normal. Alors l'espion s'en alla en transplanant, laissant derrière lui son laboratoire d'agent secret.

Il réapparut en plein dans le quartier général du MI6. Autrement dit dans la chambre des secrets. Rogue se mêla à la foule, regardant tout autour de lui. ''Merlin, c'était déjà où ?'' se disait l'homme, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Plus il était discret, mieux il s'en portait. La foule le conduisit à droite, puis à gauche et encore à gauche. ''Je suis perdu dans la chambre des secrets… Qui aurait pu croire ça vraiment ?'' ironisa intérieurement 007. La foule l'emmena encore dans un virage à gauche et Severus ne put croire à sa chance. Le laboratoire était devant lui. ''Enfin pas si perdu que ça finalement.'' Remarqua l'homme. Il s'extirpa de la masse géante que formait tous les gens qui l'avait poussé, balancé à gauche et à droite pour l'emmener droit devant sa destination, et marcha jusqu'au gichet, où se tenait un Auror qu'il ne connaissait pas. Rogue présenta devant lui le sachet et murmura distinctement :

« Faites analyser cela s'il vous plait. »

Puis, il s'en alla vers une pièce munie d'une petite table blanche, derrière laquelle Neville Londubat était assis sur une chaise. Quand il l'entendit entrer, l'ancien Gryffondor le salua chaleureusement et s'empressa de faire apparaître une deuxième chaise, identique à la sienne, puis de proposer à 007 de s'asseoir.

L'agent se laissa tomber sur cette chaise et promena son regard sur les murs. Des photos de plantes s'y tenaient partout. ''Cet imbécile est amoureux des plantes. Bordel, et il est censé être psychologue ? Je l'enverrai plutôt dans les champs moi.'' Sa réflexion s'interrompit brusquement quand il aperçut M, Ginny et Fudge derrière la vitre, entrain de l'observer. ''Par Merlin, il ne manquait plus que ç…'' Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rouspéter intérieurement plus car l'imbécile qui servait de psychologue lui parla.

« Bon. Eh bien que diriez-vous par renouer connaissance. Quand j'énoncerai un mot, dites le premier qui vous vient à l'esprit. D'accord ? »

Un grognement lui répondit. Neville fut décontenancé plusieurs secondes mais se reprit quand il sentit le regard de son ancien professeur de potions sur lui.

« -Tirez ?

-Pistolet.

-Agent ?

-Provocateur.

-Femme ?

-Provocatrice.

-Cœur ?

-Cible.

-Oiseau ?

-Ciel.

-M ?

-Morue.

-Soleil ?

-Nager.

-Lune ?

-Danser.

-Meurtre ?

-Profession.

-Pays ?

-Angleterre.

-Skyfall ? »

''Pendant tout l'interrogatoire de ce débile, je disais ce qu'il me passait par l'esprit, comme il me l'avait si bien demandé. Mais j'avais rajouté quelque chose à la liste. Les expressions. J'avais remarqué que l'imbécile essayait de garder son calme face à moi. Alors mon visage donnait une expression différente à chaque mot que je prononçais. Mais là, avec son Skyfall, il m'avait surpris.'' Rogue s'interrompit dans sa retransmition intérieure et réfléchit au dernier mot qu'avait prononcé la personne face à lui.

« Skyfall ? » répéta Neville, attendant une réponse, minime peut-être, de l'agent secret.

007 le regarda dans les yeux et déclara avec tout son dédain possible.

« Classé. »

Puis il se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant M, Weasley fille, Fudge et l'autre imbécile restés debout avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes.

* * *

Je pense que déjà avec le titre, vous auriez compris de quel scène il s'agissait. La célèbre réplique "-Skyfall ? Done." avec tout son précédant dialogue. J'ai adoré cette scène la première fois que j'ai vu le film. Donc en hommage à celui qui a fait le texte, je l'ai retranscrit ici, dans cette fic. Mais ce qui précède est quand même belle. Sa mutilation pour déloger les restes de balles. Donc voilà, on avance par petits bouts !

La suite ? Je pense très vite mais peut-être que vous attendrez une semaine... Je ne sais pas.


	8. Accepté

**Accepté**

Le lendemain l'armoire de Severus Rogue s'ouvrit gentiment, sans trembler de tous ses membres et une main blafarde piocha un costume gris fait sur mesure ainsi qu'une chemise repassée blanche. L'homme s'habilla plus ou moins lentement, car il avait un peu beaucoup de temps à tuer. L'agent enfila ses chaussures magnifiquement bien vernies par-dessus le tissu blanc recouvrant la peau de ses pieds. Il vérifia trois fois son nœud papillon d'un noir de geais et à la texture extrêmement douce. 007 se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir placé sur la commode noire et déduisit qu'il était prêt. Tout beau, tout propre comme on dit. Pas question de venir débraillé pour son rendez-vous avec M.

La porte brun foncée de son appartement des cachots se referma sur lui. Ses jambes s'ouvrirent pour le porter à grandes enjambées dans les escaliers. Une marche… dix-sept marches… quarante-trois marches…. Septante-sept marches… Après une bonne demie heure de fulmination contre les escaliers farceurs, l'agent se retrouva dans le couloir du deuxième étage, non inondé pour une fois, menant aux toilettes du fantôme s'appelant Mimi Geignarde et, par conséquences, de la chambre des secrets. Le nouveau Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ses pas se répercutèrent dans le couloir, sonnant comme l'aiguille d'une horloge quand elle se mouvait. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme de noir vêtu, sauf pour sa chemise d'un blanc nacré.

Mimi sortit à ce moment-là de sa léthargie. Elle regarda l'homme devant elle et la bordure de ses yeux vint rejoindre celle de ses lunettes pendant que ses sourcils se relevèrent en circonflexe, bien au-dessus de la monture noire qui entourait ses yeux. Sa bouche, précédemment une fine ligne, était en un O parfait. Le regard de l'homme lança des Avada Kedavra sur elle et les joues du fantôme se tintèrent d'argenté.

« 007, voyons… »

Un grognement lui répondit. ''Toujours aussi aimable'' pensa l'être transparent. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Un autre grognement lui parvint aux oreilles.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vais chercher Harry. »

Et elle disparut dans la porcelaine des lavabos blancs neige. 007 attendit, tout en se demandant si il avait été accepté aux tests. ''Vu ma performance, je ne pense pas. Mais je m'en fous ! Je vais finir la mission que j'ai débuté. M me connait bien, et face à moi elle ne peut gagner.'' Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un rictus. Oh oui, elle le connaissait magnifiquement bien. Sa cheffe pestait souvent contre lui, mais ne l'avait jamais abandonné. ''Parions sur Albus ?'' ricana l'homme, son doigt tapotant son menton, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

C'est dans cette position-là que le Survivant le trouva. Tout d'abord, choqué de voir un sourire de son ancien odieux professeur de potions puis, Harry essaya de cacher son fou-rire. En vain. Et c'est avec appréhension qu'il fit face au regard de ténèbres du grand Severus Rogue. Le visage de Potter se dégrada d'un coup. Satisfait de son effet sur le môme, 007 s'approcha à pas de loup de son adversaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait rire aussi mal, Potter ? »

Les mains d'Harry commencèrent à trembler. Leur propriétaire déglutit. Une fois, deux fois. Avant de répondre d'une voix chevrotante.

« R… Rien du t… Tout, 007 »

Le Survivant afficha tant bien que mal une espèce de sourire, d'après lui. Mais ce que l'agent vit était tout sauf un sourire.

« Arrêtez de mentir Potter. Les Gryffondors font toujours de piètres menteurs. Bon ce n'est pas pour dire mais je suis pressé. M m'a convoqué. Alors dépêchez-vous de me faire entrer dans cette fouttue chambre. »

Rogue avait crié la dernière phrase pour faire bouger Harry. Ce qui marcha sublimement bien. Le garçon s'approcha vite fait du lavabo-serpent et prononça son sifflement. L'antre s'ouvrit. Puis ils sautèrent ensemble dans le trou béant.

L'homme se dirigeait vers le bureau de M. Il y parvint après quelques minutes de marche dans le labyrithe de murs blancs et toqua à la porte. Un écriteau doré y était accroché. Il y avait marqué dessus en lettres noires :

''Minerva Mc Gonagall

-Directrice de Poudlard

-Cheffe des services secrets du Ministère''

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Rogue. ''Toujours aussi stricte''.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et révéla à 007 un homme. Les mots petit, grassouillet et chauve pouvaient le qualifier. Severus y reconnut seulement Cornelius Fudge, Ministre actuel du Ministère de la Magie.

« Oh, Severus ! Vous voici enfin ! Je vous en prie entrez ! »

L'agent ne se fit pas prier. Il entra dans la pièce peinte en blanc et son regard se porta vers les uniques meubles présents dans la pièce. Un grand bureau et trois chaises grises en plastique, au premier regard. Une derrière le bureau, occupée par une femme et les deux autres devant et vides. Enfin le Ministre rejoint celle de droite, laissant à Rogue celle à gauche. L'agent fit quelques pas et s'assit sur le meuble. Pas de crissement. Ce n'était donc pas une chaise en plastique.

« Apparemment vous êtes reçu aux tests, Rogue. »

C'était la femme qui avait parlé. 007 leva les yeux vers elle. ''Reçu ?'' Il était surpris. Pour lui ses tests étaient fouttus en l'air. Il avait raté l'épreuve de tir, qui était la décisive. ''Ce n'est pas croyable.''

« Avec septante pour cent de réussite. J'en suis très honorée, même trois mois ne peuvent vous détruire. »

Minerva quitta sa feuille des yeux et planta ces derniers dans ceux de son agent. Elle y vit une immense surprise. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. ''Si il savait…''

« Bon. Alors je vais attendre dehors pour que vous puissiez vous concerter. »

L'index de 007 indiqua sa cheffe et le Ministre. Puis il se leva de sa chaise définitivement pas en plastique et réajusta son costume. Puis il tourna sur ses talons et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Mais une phrase interrompit sa main qui se posait sur la poignée.

« Pourquoi ne pas rester mort, Rogue ? C'est une fin digne pour un agent secret. Mener la vie douce dans un petit bled, au bord de la mer ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. »

Severus se retourna pour faire face à Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie. Avec un sourire en coin, presque comme celui du Jédusor de l'époque, il répondit à l'homme grassouillet.

« Vous êtes déjà parti en mission ? »

Fudge fut pris au dépourvu. ''Moi ? En mission ? Mais il a perdu la tête !'' Il regarda 007. Tout le contraire de lui. Musclé et grand. Alors que lui était petit et un peu enrobé. Cornelius répondit à son interlocuteur avec toute sa dignité possible.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. Un Ministre ne fait pas d'espionnage. Il s'occupe de déroulement des choses. Mais reconnaissez que partir dignement est une bonne chose. »

M qui regardait le combat avec intérêt, intervint à ce moment-là.

« Au diable la dignité, Cornelius ! Severus, êtes-vous vraiment prêt ? »

Severus retint un fou-rire. Voir Fudge et Minerva s'énerver était toujours incroyablement amusant.

« Oui M. Je suis prêt. »

Minerva se leva et se tourna vers Fudge. La différence de taille était frappante.

« Si il dit qu'il est prêt c'est qu'il est prêt, Cornelius. »

Le Ministre leva les yeux vers celle qui lui avait parlé. Ses narines étaient frémissantes, preuve de la colère qu'elle contenait.

« Vous faites du sentimentalisme avec lui, Madame. »

La colère de Minerva s'agrandit encore plus. Ses mains lâchèrent le dossier de Rogue et se mirent sur les hanches du corps auquel elles appartenaient.

« Les sentiments et les double zéro n'ont jamais fait bon ménage, je vous l'accorde. Mais insinuer que moi, je ferais du sentimentalisme avec un de mes agents, Cornelius, est tout bonnement impensable. »

007 sourit. ''Oui. Impensable.'' Sa cheffe croyait vraiment en lui, alors. Il se tourna vers le Ministre de la Magie et sussura d'un murmure.

« Donc ne me jugez pas. Et ne la jugez pas non plus. Merci ! M, Mr le Ministre, je vous salue. »

Il se retourna contre cette maudite porte quand il entendit M lui redemander d'une voix très sérieuse.

« Severus, êtes-vous vraiment prêt ? »

Sa tête se tourna vers la femme qui avait parlé. Elle le regardait avec une de ces intensités. L'agent secret réfléchit quelques secondes à la question décisive. Puis il répondit d'une voix ferme.

« Oui. Je suis prêt. »

Elle lui sourit. Un de ses sourires qui lui promettait un soutien inouï. Elle lui dit une dernière phrase avant de le congédier d'un coup de main.

« Rejoignez Q demain à seize heures, dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch. »

007 opina de la tête et ouvrit la porte devant lui. Il la referma sans bruits et s'en alla dans ses appartements.

* * *

Voilà, encore un chapitre ! Des reviews ? (oui je vous supplie, je suis en train de mourir, j'aimerais juste une petite review, s'il vous plait ! *Yeux de cocker* /Ceci est de l'ironie, bien sur./


	9. Terrain de Quidditch

**Terrain de Quidditch**

Drago Malefoy était habillé d'un ensemble de Quidditch vert et argent, représentant son appartenance à la maison du légendaire premier Fourchelang, Salazar Serpentard. Il était aussi accompagné par son fidèle balais, un Nimbus 2001, performant mais n'ayant jamais réussi à battre ce crétin d'Harry Potter. En six ans, quand même. Pas une fois, le blond avait battu le balafré. C'était toujours le noiraud qui attrapait le vif d'or, avec plusieurs acrobaties. Toujours Potter qui arrachait la victoire aux rouge et or. Son équipe avait quand même triché tout le long d'un match, blessé les poursuiveurs adverses mais il n'y avait pas moyen. Toujours Potter. Jamais Drago.

Le blond était sur un banc dans la partie droite des gradins, regardant l'équipe de Serpentard former son nouvel attrapeur : son fils unique avec Pansy Parkinson, Scorpius Malefoy. Il était impressionné de ses performances, lui qui ne lui avait qu'enseigné comment éviter un cognard. Scorpius évitait tout ce qui se trouvait en son chemin. Cognard, Souaffle et joueurs. Il avait aussi réussi à redresser son balais, à la dernière seconde, alors qu'il fonçait à pleine vitesse sur le sol. Comme ce cher Harry Potter. La feinte de Wronski, cela s'appelait. Drago n'avait jamais réussi à la faire. Alors qu'il était extrêmement bon au Quidditch. L'ancien Serpentard applaudit quand son fils parvint à éviter les deux Cognards plus un des poursuiveurs en même temps. Scorpius Malefoy était doué. Vraiment doué. Et son père en était très fier.

Le regard d'acier de Drago se porta vers l'entrée des gradins. Un homme s'y tenait. Il était grand, vêtu d'un costume noir contrastant terriblement avec sa chemise blanche. Ses cheveux noirs se balançaient au rythme du vent. Sa main droite était dans la poche de sa veste tandis que l'autre se trouvait dans celle de son pantalon. Le blond secoua la tête de gauche à droite. ''Severus… Toujours aussi classe. Du sur mesure ?'' Il se mit en route vers le personnage.

007 regarda son filleul arriver à grands pas vers lui. ''Dans le genre discrétion, Drago, c'est raté. Complètement raté.'' Drago se rapprochait de lui, il était maintenant à environ vingt mètres. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, renvoyaient la lumière du soleil. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. Mais il n'en était rien. L'agent secret sourit. ''Oh non, il n'en était vraiment rien…'' Il regarda encore dans la direction d'où venait Drago et vit qu'il s'était rapproché très vite. Le blond se tenait maintenant face à lui, son Nimbus 2001 noir dans sa main droite.

« Asseyons-nous, tu veux ? »

Son filleul ne se fit pas prier. Il se laissa tomber sur le premier des bancs qui se trouvaient à leur portée. Rogue s'assit à côté de lui plus délicatement et porta son regard sur l'entrainement des Serpentard. Il repéra une chevelure tout aussi blonde que celle de Drago. ''Son fils'' déduisit-il facilement. Soudain la personne à côté de lui parla.

« C'est drôle, non ? »

007 bien que pris au dépourvu, n'en laissa rien paraître extérieurement. Et il demanda à son filleul d'une voix curieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui est censé être drôle dans un entrainement de Quidditch ? »

Son interlocuteur retint un petit rire. ''Décidément Severus, ton humour est vraiment bien bâtit.'' Il reprit.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parlais de moi. Je suis un informaticien de haut-niveau maintenant. Et être informaticien est un travail moldu. Et je suis un sorcier de sang-pur. Moi et moldu avant c'était vraiment la guerre. Alors je trouve que c'est drôle. »

L'agent secret eut un sourire en coin. C'était vrai. Drago et les moldus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que lui, le grand Severus Rogue, et le plus gros mégaloman de la planète entière, à savoir ce cher Voldy, étaient de sang-mélé. Cela lui avait ouvert les yeux bien grands. Drago et les moldus. Une très longue histoire d'amour qui avait fini par une réconciliation larmoyante. Non, il exagérait un peu. Alors une réconciliation banale. Juste quelques mots. Pour finir on le retrouvait aux côtés de machines moldues en tout genre.

« Oui, c'est vrai que je ne t'aurais pas imaginé informaticien. »

Le blond regarda son fils exécuter un magnifique looping, pour échapper à deux Cognards en folie. Il applaudit encore une fois. Cependant il entretint quand même la conversation. Il n'était pas encore arrivé à la partie cruciale.

« Pourquoi ? »

Severus réfléchit quelques minutes. Puis il répondit à la question tout naturellement.

« Parce que tu es encore boutonneux. »

Le Malefoy eut un petit rire. ''Moi ? Boutonneux ? Je n'ai jamais eu de boutons, par les chaussettes de Merlin !'' Et c'était vrai. Durant toute son adolescence à Poudlard, personne n'avait vu d'imperfections sur le visage du prince des Serpentard. D'ailleurs ce dernier souffla à son interlocuteur.

« Je peux t'assurer que je peux faire plus de dégats en pyjama devant mon ordinateur que toi en un an sur le terrain. »

007 leva les yeux au ciel. Il y remarqua peu de nuage et la couleur bleue clair éclatante. Un très beau temps avec une douce température. Le paradis, en somme. Il demanda.

« Alors à quoi je sers, moi ? »

Drago tourna la tête vers l'agent secret. Il l'observa quelques instants de ses yeux d'un bleu d'acier. Puis il haussa des épaules.

« De temps en temps, il faut bien appuyer sur la gâchette. Ou lancer un sortilège. »

À ce moment-là, L'homme en costard tourna son buste vers celui de son interlocuteur. Il lui sourit et lui rendit la partie.

« Ou pas. Difficile d'en juger quand on est en pyjama. »

Rogue présenta sa main droite à Drago.

« Q. »

La main du jeune sera la main du vieux. Un accord était passé entre eux.

« 007. »

Elles se desserrèrent et celle du plus jeune alla farfouiller dans la cape verte. Elle en ressortit un petite boite noire avec inscrit dessus : ''O.D.P. 007''. Elle passa dans la main de plus vieux qui l'ouvrit.

« Baguette de bois de sureau. 24 centimètres. Relativement souple. Elle a été conçue par Ollivander lui-même. Il y a ajouté deux petits trucs bien utiles comme: ne peut lancer un sort qu'avec celui qui la touche la première fois ou se transformer en pistolet. Et là c'est une radio. Très utile dans le monde moldu. Cette petite chose peut te localiser en un rien de temps si tu l'actives. Et voici les billets pour Shanghai. Destination que le tireur qui t'as fait cette cicatrice au-dessus de l'épaule a choisi pour un autre meurtre. »

La main de l'agent secret prit les billets et les rangea dans sa veste. Puis 007 appuya sur un petit bouton sur le côté droite de la mini radio et une barre d'environ un centimètre apparut ainsi qu'un clignotant de couleur verte. Severus désactiva la radio et la rangea dans la boite noire.

« Une radio et une baguette. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit Noël avant l'heure. »

Le blond se leva. Il fixa l'agent secret de ses yeux gris, maintenant. Il était en colère. Mais la cacha sous son humour.

« Tu t'attendais peut-être à un stylo à bille qui explose ? On ne fait plus trop ce genre de trucs-là. »

Il marcha quelques secondes puis se tourna une dernière fois vers son oncle.

« Je te souhaite une bonne mission, Severus. Et je te prie de rendre ce matériel en état. Au revoir. »

L'homme en costard regarda son filleul à la chevelure blonde argentée s'éloigner de lui à une allure normale cette fois. Sa silhouette rapettissait lentement mais surement. La cape verte imitait presque ses mouvements de cape légendaires. Il ne les avait pas oubliés. ''La chauve-souris des cachots'' comme ils l'appelaient. L'agent eut un sourire. ''Si ils savaient ce que je fais maintenant…'' 007 finit par perdre de vue Drago Malefoy, devenu Q. Un informaticien de haut niveau. Capable de décrypter un rubix-cube géant et informatique. Il regarda la boite noire. ''Et je te prie de rendre ce matériel en état'' la phrase de son filleul résonnait encore à ses oreilles. ''Je ne te promets rien, Drago. Sauf une chose : je te les rendrai. Peut-être pas en bon état mais je te les rendrai.''

* * *

Rencontre avec notre beau, que dis-je, sublime Drago Malefoy. Je vous prie de bien l'applaudir fort ! Bon c'est pas pour dire mais on avance, ne vous inquiétez pas cette fic est toujours et toujours et TOUJOURS une HG/SS OUI ! Bien que l'histoire est centrée sur Rogue, Hermione va apparaître bientôt. ET BIENTOT, BIENTOT ça bougera entre eux !

Allez, bises et à la prochaine !


	10. Vol Ewa 226, 21h00'

**''Vol Ewa 226, 21h00''**

La puissance qu'il mettait dans ses bras le propulsait rapidement dans l'eau chlorée de la piscine, située au dernier étage de l'hôtel. Ses pieds battaient l'eau régulièrement et assez vite. Des gouttes giclaient ici et là, tout autour du corps qui se mouvait dans l'eau de la piscine peinte en bleu clair assez pétant. Il était habillé d'un caleçon bleu grisé, avec de fines lignes noires qui entouraient le haut du tissu. Ses épaules étaient larges, laissant deviner les muscles qui les habitaient. Ses jambes étaient fuselées, comme celles des coureurs que l'on voyait à un concours d'athlétisme, dans le monde moldu.

L'homme fit encore quelques mouvements pour ensuite se hisser hors de l'eau chlorée qui remplissait le bassin de vingt-cinq mètres de long. Ses cheveux noirs lui collaient au visage, contrastant visiblement avec sa peau d'un blanc nacré, presque neige. La tête se secoua, les cheveux délivrèrent des milliers de gouttelettes, lesquelles s'écrasèrent sur le sol en faisant des petits plic-ploc, presque silencieux. Une main blafarde avec des doigts ressemblant à des pattes d'araignées, vint s'empêtrer dans le rideau noir et le démêler comme le ferait un peigne. Puis l'homme sortit ses jambes de l'eau et entreprit de marcher jusqu'à l'endroit où était entreposée sa serviette. Sur une chaise longue, couleur pourpre. Le tissu était de couleur vert menthe à l'eau, absolument magnifique à regarder, avec à son milieu une broderie argentée représentant un serpent. Très Serpentard, on n'avait pas perdu les habitudes.

La serviette absorba les gouttes d'eau qui restaient dans le dos pâle de l'homme. Puis une de ses faces arriva sur le devant du corps, essuya les perles d'eau qui traçaient leur chemin sinueux sur la peau blafarde. Elle passa d'abord sur les bras, le gauche puis le droite, ensuite le cou et descendit sur le torse de l'homme. Le tissu continua sur les tablettes de chocolat qui tapissaient l'espace entre le torse de l'homme et son caleçon. Il essuya ensuite les gouttelettes qui restaient sur ses jambes fuselées et blanches. Puis la serviette fut pliée en quatre et balancée sur une des épaules de l'homme.

Il transplana dans sa chambre. Un coup de vent suivit son arrivée. Elle était rectangulaire, les murs peints en bleu clair et un grand lit trônait dans un des coins de la pièce. À la gauche de ce dernier, une armoire dorée et très grande s'y tenait. À la droite du lit se tenait une commode, de la même couleur que l'immense armoire qui tapissait le mur de gauche, où était posée une TV d'une envergure assez grande. Une immense glace tapissait le mur faisant face au lit et une porte apparaissait à la gauche du miroir géant. Elle donnait sur la salle de bain. La pièce d'eau était peinte dans les tons bleus, bleu foncés. Un miroir rond surplombait le lavabo blanc nacré. Les WC était peints en argentés et sintillaient à la lumière. Une paroi transparente séparait la douche de la pièce en elle-même. Le sol était argenté et brillait de mille feux sous l'éclat du lustre accroché au plafond. Un tapis de bain bleu roi, de forme étoilée, était posé au centre de la pièce. Une suite de luxe, en somme.

L'homme ouvrit son armoire et en ressortit un complet noir, une chemise blanche, un nœud papillon noir, des chaussettes de la même couleur que sa chemise et ses chaussures impeccablement vernies. Il s'habilla rapidement et défit trois fois son nœud papillon, jugeant que ce dernier n'était convenable qu'à la troisième tentative. Puis sa main se promena sur la commode, où était entreposée la télévision, et prit une boite noire, où il y était inscrit : ''O.D.P 007'' en lettres d'argent, et un parchemin jauni, plié en huit. La boite noire vint rejoindre la poche intérieure de la veste noire que portait l'homme tandis que le parchemin, lui, fut mis dans la poche gauche du pantalon noir. La main voleuse prit encore une carte blanche, ressemblant étrangement à une carte de visite. Il n'en était rien pourtant. Puis l'agent secret se dirigea vers la sortie de sa suite. Il ferma sa porte doucement et marcha quelques minutes jusqu'à trouver l'ascenseur.

La porte métallique se referma derrière lui en faisant un cling presque trop bruyant. L'index pâle vint chercher un des boutons du tableau de bord et appuya sur celui ou était indiqué dessus : zéro. Un cercle lumineux de couleur rouge s'alluma et la machine de fer se mit en route. Elle descendit de trois étages avant de s'immobiliser. La porte en métal s'ouvrit et Rogue eu une vue imprenable sur une jolie jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux roses fluo, les yeux bleus, entourés d'un trait fin de khôl noir, et les lèvres peintes de la même couleur que ses cheveux. La fille portait un t-shirt bleu pétant et un pantalon moulant de couleur blanche. Elle était de taille petite et mince. Un sac en cuir noir était accroché à son bras gauche.

La jeune femme le salua et entra dans la cabine. Elle se posta à son opposé et fouilla dans sa bourse de cuir noir. Sa main en ressortit une tablette de la même couleur que son sac, d'environ douze centimètres de long sur six de large. Ses doigts, avec les extrémités peintes en rose fluo, pianotèrent dessus puis sa main alla chercher un fil blanc, assez long, au bout duquel deux oreillettes y étaient fixées. Ces-dernières se faufilèrent dans ses oreilles et l'autre bout du fil blanc se planta dans la tablette noire. Puis une des poches du pantalon blanc accueillit cette dernière et la fille attendit, croisant se bras sur sa poitrine.

La porte de métal s'ouvrit à nouveau et 007 sortit de l'ascenseur, tout comme la jolie jeune femme. Ses pas le menèrent devant l'entrée du restaurant de l'hôtel, tandis que la fille se sépara de lui pour s'en aller vers la sortie du bâtiment. L'agent regarda une dernière fois la petite silhouette puis entra dans le restaurant et se dirigea tout de suite vers le bar. Il s'assit sur un des tabourets argentés qui entouraient le comptoir et fit un signe au barman.

Rogue commanda un martini, au shaker pas à la cuillère, et sortit un bout de papier jauni de sa poche. Un parchemin ensorcelé. L'exacte réplique de celui qu'il avait perdu, quand il avait failli à sa mission. L'homme le posa sur le comptoir de marbre noir, devant lui, et prit la boisson que le barman lui tendait. 007 la goûta et, décidant qu'elle était à son goût, la but d'un coup sec. Il rappela le barman et ce dernier lui resservit un verre. L'agent secret s'apprêtait à le boire quand son parchemin s'activa. Il y était marqué.

« Vol Ewa 226, 21h00. »

Il leva les yeux du parchemin jauni et son regard resta planté devant lui pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Puis le bout de papier vint rejoindre la poche intérieure de sa veste noire grâce à l'intermédiaire de la main droite de l'homme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le deuxième verre de martini, qu'il n'avait pas pu encore boire. L'index et le pouce appartenant à la main gauche de 007 vinrent pincer le pied du verre. Ils le soulevèrent d'environ une bonne vingtaine de centimètres avant que le bord de la coupe touche les lèvres de Rogue. Le liquide vint mouiller les lèvres, puis entra dans l'ouverture rosée. La boisson descendit dans sa gorge, ne le brûlant même pas, contrairement aux autres alcools qu'il avait pu tester.

L'agent secret reposa le verre qui, cette fois, était vidé de tout liquide et descendit de son tabouret argentés, libérant sa place. Puis il se mit en marche, regardant autour de lui, s'il ne pouvait y avoir une sortie de secours ou un endroit caché, d'où on ne pourrait le voir. 007 chercha, tournant sa tête à droite, à gauche, mais n'en vit aucune. Son cerveau pourtant, continua à commander ses jambes et Rogue se retrouva bientôt en dehors de l'hôtel. Ses pas le menèrent dans un petit recoin, qu'il n'avait jamais repéré auparavant. Ses yeux espionnèrent tout autour et, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, l'agent transplana en direction de l'aéroport de Shanghai.

* * *

PARDONNEZ-MOI POUR CETTE LONGUE ABSENCE mais d'un coup mon inspiration est retombée et durant deux semaines complètes je n'ai pas pu écrire quoi que ce soit. J'ai eu un peu peur mais elle est revenue hier soir ! Donc voilà nous retrouvons notre cher Severus à Shanghai, je n'ai pas changé de lieu car j'adore cette ville ! On avance dans le vif, Hermione apparait dans les prochains chapitres !

a bientôt !


	11. La traque

**La traque**

Severus Rogue arriva dans l'aéroport qui était bondé à cette heure-ci. Il se mêla à la foule, qui l'emmena faire un tour avant d'arriver dans une place assez grande. Un groupe de personne occupait le tiers de la place et brandissait des pancartes blanches avec écrit dessus des symboles noirs. Ces derniers étaient formés de plusieurs barres qui s'entrecroisaient à leurs bouts ou à leurs milieux. Des lettres chinoises. Bien qu'il sache parler beaucoup de langues, 007 ne put déchiffrer ce que ces symboles voulaient dire. Mais il se dirigea vers eux à grands pas et se faufila entre, pour finir avec une très belle vue sur les arrivées de tout voyageur.

Délicatement sa baguette sortit de sa manche droite pour rejoindre sa main blafarde. Il tendit son bras et ouvrit sa main gauche, paume tournée vers le ciel. Le bout du bâton de bois, que tenait sa main droite, était pointé vers le centre de sa main gauche. L'homme murmura un mot et, comme par magie, des lunettes de soleil rectangulaires apparurent dans sa main. Elles se déplièrent et vinrent se mettre sur le nez de l'agent secret. Ce dernier reformula cette fois deux mots et une casquette de policier, couleur noire, apparut. Elle vint rejoindre la tête de l'homme, son devant cachant à moitié son visage.

007 était transformé en un policier. Il entreprit de patrouiller, tout en restant dans le groupe de manifestants. Au bout de son cinquième détour, il aperçut sa proie. Elle était habillée d'un blouson d'aviateur et d'un pantalon de costard noir. À sa main droite était accrochée une mallette noire. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de se camoufler. ''Facile.'' Pensa le traqueur. La proie se mit en route, essayant de rejoindre la sortie au plus vite. Les pas de l'agent secret la suivirent au travers du labyrinthe que formait la foule dans l'aéroport. L'homme qu'il chassait parvint à se rendre dehors quelques secondes avant lui. Rogue le vit se diriger vers une voiture grise, qui s'avérait être un taxi, vu l'insigne jaune qui brillait sur son toit, et d'y monter dedans. Le taxi démarra, emmenant avec lui le meurtrier. 007 courut se cacher vers une planque qu'il avait repéré, quelques minutes avant, et, quand il y arriva, invoqua un Éclair de Feu, le balais le plus puissant au monde. Il l'enfourcha et dirigea sa baguette magique vers lui-même. Un jet de lumière bleue en sortit, pour venir le frapper en pleine poitrine et tout d'un coup, sa silhouette ainsi que celle du balais, disparurent.

L'homme se retrouva à survoler la grande autoroute de Shanghai. Sa veste noire était gonflée par le vent, claquant parfois quand il changeait de direction. Ses mains, qui tenait le manche du balais, était refroidies, presque gelées. Sa casquette de policier s'était envolée on ne sait où, mais l'agent secret ne s'en préoccupait pas. Ses lunettes de soleil, par contre, étaient rangées tout au fond de la poche de son pantalon noir. Ses cheveux volaient et fouettaient son visage, au grès du vent. Ses yeux, eux, ne quittaient pas la route une seule seconde. Et plus particulièrement ils ne quittaient pas une voiture grise, ayant un insigne lumineux de couleur jaune fixé sur son toit. Dans cet engin précisément se tenait sa proie et 007 ne voulait surtout pas la perdre de vue.

Le taxi prit une sortie à sa droite et ralentit sa vitesse. Il roula encore quelques kilomètres avant de prendre une petite route à gauche. La route mena la voiture dans un labyrinthe de minuscules rues avant de prendre une route nationale. L'engin roula encore environ dix minutes avant de tourner encore une fois à gauche. Deux immenses gratte-ciel se tenaient fièrement côte à côte, au milieu d'une petite centaine d'immeuble. Le taxi borda le trottoir et s'arrêta. L'homme à la mallette en sortit, après avoir payé gracieusement le conducteur. Puis la voiture disparut, laissant seul devant l'hôtel, le meurtrier.

L'agent secret se mit en vol stationnaire pendant que sa proie se dirigeait vers l'entrée du gratte-ciel. Il sortit la boite noire de sa poche intérieure de la veste et l'ouvrit. La baguette magique et la radio s'y tenaient. Il prit la baguette magique et instantanément, un phénomène étrange se produisit.

La baguette de couleur beige changea progressivement de couleur. Passant par le jaune, l'orange, le rouge, le violet, le bleu, le vert, le brun et le gris, elle devint noire, noir comme les plumes d'un corbeau. À son manche, trois petits points verts brillaient dans la pénombre. ''Sûrement pour dire que je peux l'utiliser.'' Déduisit l'homme. Il essaya de jeter un simple sortilège de réchauffement. Il le réussit du premier coup. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'homme. ''Effectivement.''

Rogue ramena sa vision sur l'entrée de l'hôtel et vit sa proie sortir un pistolet puis tuer le réceptionniste. Puis elle posa sa mallette à terre et s'avança vers l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer. Le meurtrier tira sa victime jusqu'à la cacher derrière le bureau de la réception et la lâcha. Il revint sur ses pas et s'abaissa pour prendre sa mallette. Ensuite, le meurtrier progressa dans son exploration de l'hôtel et 007 le perdit de vue.

Il pencha son balai en avant, de sorte que l'engin fonce vers le sol goudronné. Le vent lui fouetta le visage, mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Le sol se rapprochait très vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Il allait s'écraser sur le sol. Mais au dernier moment, il exécuta la feinte de Wronski et, une fois accomplie, modéra sa vitesse jusqu'à s'arrêter. Rogue descendit de son Éclair de Feu et balança le balai dans un des buissons qui bordaient l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il poussa ensuite le tourniquet qui servait de porte d'entrée, et entra dans le bâtiment.

La première victime qu'il vit était, bien sûr, le réceptionniste. Un homme aux cheveux bruns et au visage très bronzé. Il était habillé d'un costard vert bouteille avec une chemise grise et une cravate noire. Rogue se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait perdu de vue sa proie et vit des escalators. Il s'y précipita et monta les marches deux à deux. Une fois en haut, l'agent secret tourna à gauche et fit quelques pas avant de trouver une nouvelle victime, située à un croisement de couloir. Un garde cette fois. Il était vêtu d'une chemise brun kaki, avec un pantalon noir. Un pistolet était accroché à sa ceinture tandis qu'un autre gisait près de sa main, par terre. L'homme baignait dans une flaque de liquide rouge, son propre sang. Le liquide rouge provenait de sa blessure mortelle juste un peu en dessous de son épaule droite. En plein dans le mile. Tué sur le coup, par balle tirée en plein milieu du cœur. 007 le contourna et tourna à gauche encore une fois. Il continua tout droit pendant quelques minutes avant de déboucher sur une salle où sa proie était en train d'attendre l'ascenseur qui, justement, arrivait. Rogue vit la porte métallique s'ouvrir et sa proie entrer dans la cage de fer. La porte se referma et l'ascenseur se mit à monter.

L'agent secret mit toute sa puissance dans ses jambes et courut. Il se propulsa dans les airs grâce à une poubelle fixée à la droite de l'entrée des ascenseurs. Ses bras étaient levés dans les airs, ses mains avaient leurs paumes bien ouvertes. Tout à coup, ses doigts touchèrent une barre froide. Ils s'y agrippèrent et la paume de ses mains s'enroula tout autour de la barre de métal. L'homme sentit que l'engin auquel il s'était accroché montait. Il vit passer beaucoup de portes de métal, menant à différents étages.

L'ascenseur montait, montait et ne s'arrêtait pas. Les paumes de 007 devinrent moites et commencèrent à glisser sur la barre de métal. L'homme suspendu dans le vide raffermit sa prise sur la barre froide. Mais ses mains glissèrent encore une fois. Alors il prit la décision de s'accrocher avec une seule main. La main gauche. Il lâcha la barre avec sa main droite et secoua cette dernière. Puis il r'attrapa la barre avec sa main droite et ne la lâcha plus.

L'ascenseur ralentit sa cadence jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Rogue avisa une poutre à environ vingt-cinq centimètre de ses pieds et une autre tellement près qu'il pouvait la toucher avec le bras gauche à moitié tendu. Il referma sa main gauche sur cette dernière et lâcha de sa main droite, la barre de métal fixée en dessous de l'ascenseur. Cela tombait à pic puisque la cage de fer commença à redescendre au loin vers le bas. Sa main droite vint se refermer sur la poutre que sa main gauche tenait, l'assurant de ne pas tomber. Les deux mains se déplacèrent en crabe jusqu'à un enchevêtrement entre deux poutres. Là, la main gauche agrippa la poutre partant verticalement et, une fois bien agrippée, la main droite suivit celle de gauche. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent la poutre qu'il avait avisée au tout début, Rogue soupira. Enfin !

Puis, il se mit en position d'équilibriste. Les bras tendus perpendiculairement à son corps. Une fois qu'il ne tangua plus d'un côté ni de l'autre, l'agent secret souleva son pied gauche. Ce dernier se posa devant son pied droit. Le corps qu'il soutenait avec son jumeau, le pied gauche, bascula du côté gauche pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir au milieu. Le pied droit se souleva et alla se poster devant son homologue. Cette fois, le corps qu'ils soutenaient ne tangua pas. Il restait encore deux pas avant d'atteindre l'enchevêtrement de poutres suivant. Les deux pas se firent difficilement mais Rogue atteint son objectif quand même.

Sa main s'enfila dans la minuscule ouverture que formaient les deux battants coulissants et tira. Le battant gauche coulissa, révélant le couloir du trente-sixième étage. Il était non-éclairé. Severus Rogue passa sa jambe gauche à travers l'ouverture, puis sa jambe droite. Et enfin le haut de son corps passa de la cage d'ascenseur au couloir du trente-sixième étage.

* * *

Rogue en traqueur. Eh bah voilà ! J'ai changé un peu comment se passait la traque hein, notre cher maître des potions se déplace pas en voiture ! (A part pour les fics humoristiques, je ne vois pas Severus conduire une voiture, et vous ?) Donc j'ai fait appel à l'incroyable Eclair de feu et le voilà dans ma fic. Bon j'arrête de blablater et jvous dis à la prochaine !


	12. Le 36e étage

**Le 36e étage**

L'homme dégaina son arme. Un bout de bâton, couleur beige. Les moldus le croient inoffensif, les sorciers le craignent quand ils en sont pointés par son bout. Une baguette magique, autrement dit. C'était fou ce que les gens dénués de pouvoirs magiques pouvaient être sereins en présence de cet objet. Vous pointeriez ce bâton sur eux, ils rigoleraient, se foutant de votre gueule et vous enverraient promener. Vous pointeriez le même objet sur un sorcier non-armé, il supplierait sa mère, le vieux fou drogué au citron et même Merlin en personne pour leur demander de lui venir en aide.

Toujours est-il que l'agent pointa sa baguette devant lui et ses pieds le firent avancer délicatement, à pas de loup. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, à peu près quatre enjambées et une bouffée d'adrénaline pure, une porte en verre apparut à sa gauche. Il s'y rendit et plaqua son visage contre la paroi transparente. Sa main se mit en visière au-dessus de ses yeux, pour atténuer les reflets qui se dessinaient contre le verre, et ses yeux regardèrent.

La pièce était non-allumée et éclairée que par les animaux colorés en bleu fluo qui jaillissaient de temps à autre sur le gratte-ciel d'en face. Ce dernier était encore plus grand en hauteur que celui où Rogue et sa proie se trouvaient. Il devait avoir au moins une douzaine d'étages de plus. Ou peut-être moins. On n'en savait rien. Tout à coup, un papillon, un dauphin puis une méduse apparurent sur les écrans publicitaires, qui tapissaient l'immeuble géant. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de l'œil aux aguets de 007 fut seulement l'ombre d'un homme accroupi devant une des fenêtres. Sa proie.

La poignée se baissa très lentement et, quand elle déverrouilla la porte de verre, au quelle elle était fixée, l'homme poussa la porte transparente, intrusant une de ses jambes dans la pièce. Mais il s'arrêta tout de suite, car le bruit qu'avait fait la porte en se mouvant avait alerté sa proie. Cette-dernière se figea et une demie seconde plus tard, avait sa main sur une arme, que le traqueur reconnu comme un Beretta soixante-dix, grâce à l'ombre que le pistolet projetait sur le sol. La proie regarda à gauche, à droite, au milieu, mais elle ne vit personne. Alors elle posa son arme et se remit à son travail. L'agent secret attendit quelques secondes avant de se remettre en mouvement.

Il avança, contournant des tas et des tas de murs modelés en verre. Car oui, cette pièce était un véritable labyrinthe de parois transparentes, qui rejetaient le reflet bleu fluo des animaux géants sur d'autres de leurs cousines. Ses pas ne se répercutaient dans un aucun cas, sa respiration était minime. Un vrai fantôme mais pourtant bien réel, réellement en chair et en os. Son arme se pointait devant lui, telle une épée faite pour transpercer la peau de celui ou celle qui oserait attaquer l'agent secret.

Quand Rogue se jugea assez proche de sa proie et qu'il pouvait voir ce qu'elle trafiquait, il s'arrêta. Puis, le traqueur observa minutieusement le travail que sa proie avait accompli jusqu'à présent. Sa mallette noire était posée à terre, la bouche grande ouverte. Un kangourou bleu fluo passa sur les écrans publicitaires de l'immeuble d'en face et éclaira par la même occasion l'intérieur de la boite noire. Un Beretta soixante-dix trônait dedans, ainsi que d'autres objets. 007 ne put les identifier tous. Il se re-concentra sur ce que faisait l'homme qu'il traquait depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

La proie s'activait autour d'un objet permettant de briser le verre, en un cercle petit mais extrêmement bien coupé. Pendant que le verre se faisait couper, l'homme construisit son pistolet. Il y rajouta un viseur puis posa l'arme sur un support, couleur noire corbeau. Avec ce dernier, la proie pouvait bouger son Beretta dans tous les sens, sans qu'il ne tombe à terre. Ingénieux tout ça. Très ingénieux. Soudain un petit bip retentit, manquant de faire sursauter Rogue, et l'homme lâcha son arme pour s'occuper de retirer le coupeur de verre de la vitre sur laquelle l'objet était collé, telle une sangsue s'accrochant à un être vivant. Un trou d'un diamètre de dix centimètres précisément avait apparu en plein milieu de la paroi de verre, qui séparait le dehors du dedans.

Le support se déplaça, emmenant avec lui l'arme d'une envergure d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Le bout de cette arme se posta juste devant le cercle troué de la vitre. Puis, le tueur attendit, ainsi que Rogue. L'espion commençait à sentir ses extrémités devenir froides, quand il aperçut du mouvement dans le bâtiment d'en face. Trois, non cinq personnes se mouvaient dans la chambre d'hôtel, située au même étage que l'agent et sa proie mais dans le gratte-ciel leur faisant face. Quatre des gens étaient des hommes, la dernière n'était qu'une femme. Non, enfin une très jolie femme, d'après ce que Severus en vit. Robe dos-nu noire, cheveux bruns foncés et bouclés, presque noirs, maquillage prononcé… Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un… Mais ce quelqu'un était de l'histoire ancienne. Il l'avait vengée, lors de sa dernière mission, Quantum. Il avait fait ami-ami avec sa sœur d'ailleurs. À part Andromeda, toutes les sœurs Black avaient fait plus ample connaissance avec lui. Mais la seule qui avait vraiment compté pour lui fut seulement Bellatrix. Qui avait fini morte, noyée dans ce bâtiment à Venise. Oh, comme il l'avait aimée. Oh, comme elle l'avait trahi. Mais tout ça, ce n'était que de l'histoire ancienne.

Severus Rogue reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Donc, trois hommes chinois en costard noir et chemise blanche étaient postés devant une porte menant dans une autre pièce. Le quatrième était assis sur une chaise, mise à disposition, devant ce qui semblait être un panneau de peinture. La femme était à la gauche de l'homme assis sur la chaise, et tournait le dos à 007. Un des chinois s'avança vers le panneau et tira sur le papier jaune, recouvrant l'œuvre que tous découvrirent une seconde plus tard. Une peinture de Paul Klee. Dessinateur moldu, vraiment timbré.

Tout à coup un bruit alerta les oreilles attentives de l'agent secret. Il reporta son regard sur sa proie et vit qu'elle avait armé son pistolet. Il attendit. Ses oreilles entendirent un coup de feu puis un bruit de verre qui se brisait et, ses yeux observèrent la scène qui se jouait. La femme s'avança, et emmena avec elle l'œuvre de ce crétin de Paul Klee tandis que les trois chinois, eux, soulevèrent le corps de la victime de la balle et l'emmenèrent au loin.

Tout se passa très vite. Le cerveau de Severus n'avait qu'enregistré quelques moments des instants qui suivirent. Le bruit que la baguette fit quand elle se transforma en Walter PPK. Sa proie se retournant et mitraillant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Les bruits du verre brisé. Les coups de feu que produisit son pistolet, quand il essaya vainement de tirer sur sa proie. Puis la force, que mettait l'homme qu'il traquait dans le but de le pousser dans le vide. Les coups de poings, de pieds, de tête. Tout y passa. La jouissance quand il réussit à faire lâcher le Beretta soixante-dix de la main de son agresseur. Le craquement des os quand son poing partit pour rencontrer le nez de sa proie et le briser. Le coupement de souffle qu'il eut quand cette dernière lui donna un sacré coup de poing en plein milieu du ventre. Les étoiles qui apparurent dans ses yeux quand le poing de sa proie vint s'écraser sur sa joue… Et enfin la force qu'il dut mettre pour faire basculer par-dessus son épaule sa proie et qu'il dut la retenir pour qu'elle ne sombre pas dans le vide. La voix de l'espion retentit.

« Qui a la liste ? »

Sa proie, l'homme qui lui avait fourré une balle dans l'épaule gauche, à quelques centimètres de son cœur, ne répondit pas. Les doigts commencèrent à devenir moites. Le gant à passer de main en main. Tout à coup, un corps se plaqua au sol. Celui de Rogue. De minuscules bouts de verre transpercèrent ses vêtements, sans toutefois le blesser. La main de l'espion raffermit sa prise autour de celle de la proie suspendue dans le vide. 007 répéta.

« Qui a la liste, qui est ton employeur ? Réponds, bordel ! »

Aucune réponse ne parvint aux oreilles, glacées et rougies par le froids, de Rogue. Les doigts se firent encore plus moites. Le gant quitta définitivement la main de l'espion. Un corps sombra dans le néant, criant doucement. C'était celui de la proie.

Severus Rogue regarda quelques secondes le corps descendre à une vitesse vertigineuse dans le vide. Il tapa de sa main droite le sol de l'immeuble. ''Eh merde.'' Puis il se poussa au-dedans de la pièce de verre. Il observa le bâtiment en face de lui et vit la jeune femme. Ses cheveux bruns foncés et bouclés se mêlaient au vent. Elle regardait dans sa direction avec un de ses regards pendant un bon moment avant que les pubs qui éclairaient l'ancien Maître des potions ne disparaissent. 007 profita de ce moment pour disparaître dans l'ombre, dans un coin où se trouvait la mallette. Il l'examina de ses yeux, l'effleura de ses doigts. En haut se trouvait le compartiment où le Beretta soixante-dix se rangeait. Juste en dessous, un autre s'y trouvait, renfermant le coupeur de verre. L'agent secret souleva l'objet, le tourna entre ses mains et quand il le renversa à l'envers, un jeton en tomba. Le coupeur de verre se reposa au sol et la main gauche de l'espion attrapa le jeton. Un jeton de poker. Rogue le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Un animal lumineux passa sur les écrans publicitaires, éclairant la dorure du pourtour, juste assez pour qu'il y lise : Macao. Écrit en lettres noires.

**Notes :**

**Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris le paragraphe « de l'histoire ancienne » (je pense que vous êtes beaucoup, nan ?) voici un petit récapitulatif :**

**Cette fic que vous êtes en train de lire (et moi d'écrire) a été imaginée à la fin de ma 2e vision de Skyfall. (Au passage, dans l'avion reliant Amsterdam au Canada) Après avoir fini cette 2****e ****vision, j'ai vu Casino Royale, puis en revenant du Canada, Quantum Of Solace. Puisque j'adore Harry Potter et soit-disant passant les Bond de Daniel Craig, j'ai voulu faire des Bond version sorcier. Casino Royale et Quantum Of Solace ne sont pas encore écrits, encore moins publiés, mais j'ai déjà les interprétations en tête. Le Bond sera toujours Severus et les principales Bond Girl seront Bellatrix et Narcissa. Bellatrix pour Casino Royale et Narcissa pour Quantum Of Solace. Vous me direz bien sûr, que Vesper est morte dans Casino Royale mais comme je l'ai précisé pour cette fic, la fin est modifiée. Mon espèce de plan vague pour la version sorcier de Casino Royale était que Bella (Vesper) se jette un sort imitant la mort. Donc voilà pourquoi elle revient dans cette fic-là. Et voilà la réponse au monologue de Severus concernant Bellatrix dans ce chapitre !**

* * *

Je suis de retour ! Désolée pour ce long mois d'absence, je sais je ne peux pas me faire pardonner PARCE QUE J'AI PAS D'EXCUSE EN PLUS ! Mais bon voilà, je suis là maintenant et je compte bien rester ! Assez blablaté, la suite est là et moi jvous dis à bientôt !


	13. Le rasoir de barbier

**Le rasoir de barbier**

Le jet d'eau projetait de petites perles de liquide sur son corps musclé. Des mains déposèrent un autre liquide sur ses bras, ses abdos, ses jambes. Ses paumes frottèrent ces endroits et de la mousse blanche apparut. Elle glissait sur son corps comme des skis le faisaient sur la neige. La matière nuageuse commençait à tapir le sol de la douche doucement. Mais finissait toujours par disparaître dans un trou noir, placé à un des coins de la salle d'eau. Soudain la puissance de l'eau diminua progressivement pour finir par s'arrêter complétement. Une main agrippa la poignée et l'abaissa. Le corps sortit doucement de la douche.

Une serviette fut prise par une main fine et pâle, aux longs doigts ressemblant à des pattes d'araignées. Le tissu passa de part et d'autre sur le corps musclé, absorbant à son passage l'humidité laissée par le jet d'eau. La serviette finit sa course dans les cheveux de l'homme, les séchant approximativement. Puis, son haut entoura la taille de l'homme tandis que sa surface cachait ce que l'extérieur ne devait voir. Enfin le manipulateur du tissu sortit de la pièce.

Il rentra dans le salon, aux couleurs vertes et argentées habituelles, et se dirigea vers un miroir carré, situé au fond de la salle. Une commode en bois peint en argenté remplissait l'espace qui séparait l'objet du sol noir. Sur laquelle était entreposé son Walter PPK. L'arme lui était inséparable. La main de l'homme s'égara sur une de ses poignées et ouvrit un de ses tiroirs, révélant une bombe de mousse à raser et une espèce de couteau en métal, plat sur une des arêtes et coupant sur l'autre. Un rasoir de barbier. Les longs doigts fins se refermèrent sur la bombe à raser, l'emmenant loin du casier où elle était entreposée normalement. Ils la déposèrent sur le plateau de la commode et dévissèrent son bouchon. Puis la main la prit et commença à lui faire subir une horrible torture. Elle la secoua, secoua de haut en bas pendant un très long moment. Ensuite, la bouteille se fit incliner et déversa sa mousse dans l'autre main de l'homme. Enfin, elle fut redéposée à terre. L'homme frotta ses deux mains ensemble puis appliqua la solution qu'elles renfermaient sur son visage. La mousse entacha la peau, là où la barbe s'était fait un habitat. Les mains se rabaissèrent au niveau de la serviette et s'essuyèrent sur cette dernière. Puis la main gauche se faufila dans le tiroir, encore ouvert, et en ressortit le rasoir de barbier. L'instrument s'approcha du bas du visage couvert de mousse mais au moment propice, s'en éloigna d'un coup. Car le propriétaire de la main qui le tenait, avait entendu un coup frappé à la porte.

Le Walter PPK quitta la surface de la commode pour la main droite de l'agent secret. L'homme s'éloigna du miroir, son arme chargée en main, et s'approcha de la porte. Sa main droite vint chercher la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle révéla un jolie jeune femme, plus petite que l'homme. Ses yeux étaient de couleur miel et ses cheveux brun chocolat. La fille avait un corps à damner un saint, des formes là où il fallait et bien remplies. Pourtant l'homme ne semblait pas être content de sa visiteuse. Il grogna pour exprimer son mécontentement mais la femme ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle s'exprima, plutôt.

« Room service ! »

L'homme ne réprima point son sourire en coin. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et les mots qui en sortirent furent ironiques.

« Mais je n'ai rien commandé. Pas même vous ! »

Il s'éloigna d'elle, rejoignant son amour de miroir carré. Son Walter PPK fut remplacé par le rasoir de barbier et ce dernier s'approcha de la joue de 007.

« J'ai de nouvelle informations. »

Elle entra, et ses talons noirs claquèrent sur le parquet. Son dos s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte tandis que ses bras s'entrecroisèrent sur sa poitrine.

« Des infos ? J'espère qu'elles sont bonnes. »

Un rire parvint aux oreilles de l'homme. Il se retourna et vit son ancienne coéquipière, La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Sur-Tout, esquisser un sourire.

« À vrai dire, elles sont bonnes pour Lucius et nous. Je t'explique : On a cru que l'homme que t'as tué à Shanghai avait la pierre en son entier. Mais on a supposé faux ! La pierre a été divisée en plusieurs parties. Dumbledore avait donné chaque partie à plusieurs personnes de confiance. Ron par exemple. Lucius n'en a que deux. Celle de Ron justement et celle de la victime de Shanghai. Et il faut les avoir toutes pour faire revenir quelqu'un d'entre les morts. »

Severus Rogue se retourna et commença à tapoter son menton avec un de ses longs doigts fins. Il réfléchissait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit.

« Donc, je dois retrouver ces parties de pierre avant Lucius ? Ok, c'est faisable ! Mais quel est le rapport avec les meurtres, je n'ai pas compris… »

Hermione soupira longuement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit… se ferma… s'ouvrit à nouveau mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle hésitait. La jeune femme vit son ancien professeur de potions se rapprocher doucement, jusqu'à être derrière elle. Ses bras puissants l'entourèrent et sa tête se nicha au creux de son cou. Il souffla.

« Le rapport ? »

Puis il la libéra de ses bras puissants et s'éloigna vers son miroir adoré. Le rasoir de barbier prit place dans sa main droite. Dans un coin du reflet que rejetait le miroir, l'agent secret pouvait voir son informatrice avec les joues très rouges. Il sourit et approcha la lame de son visage. Une voix lui parvint.

« Un rasoir de barbier ? On est très traditionnel, dis-voir ! »

Il répondit à la question avec son dédain habituel, tout en regardant le reflet d'Hermione dans le miroir.

« Oui je suis de la vieille école pour certain trucs.»

Un sourire apparut sur le visage féminin. Le bruit de ses talons claquant sur le sol en bois recommença. Elle s'approchait de lui. Et il en eut la confirmation quand il la sentit se poster derrière lui et chuchoter.

« Les vieilles méthodes sont parfois les meilleures. »

007 invoqua une chaise en bois noire, aux pieds d'argent. Leur forme était très compliquée. Elle représentait un serpent mêlé à une licorne et un dauphin. On ne savait pas ce que ce motif représentait. Peut-être le serpent pour honorer la maison Serpentard mais les autres… C'était compliqué. L'homme s'assit sur le bois peint en sombre. Juste à la bonne hauteur. Pas besoin de raccourcir ni d'allonger les jambes du meuble. L'agent secret approcha la lame grise de sa joue blafarde. Il fut sur le point de l'appuyer contre sa peau lorsque la fille, qui s'était approchée doucement, lui murmura à son oreille.

« Laisse-moi m'en occuper. Je trouve que ce que tu fais est un peu dangereux. »

Rogue tourna la tête pour faire face au joli minet de son interlocutrice. Il haussa des épaules et lui passa l'instrument supposé dangereux. Puis il bougea la chaise, de sorte que son dos soit face au miroir, et s'assit en prenant garde à ce que ses bijoux ne soient pas visibles. La fille lui fit tourner la tête à droite d'un simple coup de poignet tenant son menton. Puis elle posa le rasoir sur sa joue et entreprit le travail. Pendant ce temps-là, 007 lui demanda.

«Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…»

Le visage d'Hermione apparut dans son champ de vision. Son expression interprétait une confusion totale. Mais cette expression disparut bien vite, remplacée par un grand sourire qui illuminait la face de la jeune femme.

« Le rapport ? Il est simple. L'homme qui s'est fait assassiner à Shanghai était un des propriétaires d'une partie de la pierre. Tout comme Ronald. Lucius a commencé la démarche pour les avoir toutes.»

Le sourcil gauche de l'homme se leva en circonflexe, non en imitation car son propriétaire était le maître de ce tic. Personne ne pouvait l'imiter à la perfection. C'était sa caractéristique et seulement la sienne.

« Hmhm… Mais pourquoi M ne les a pas tous caché je ne sais où ?»

Un rire cristallin lui répondit. Il sortait de la gorge de la femme devant lui. La femme avait la tête rejetée en arrière, révélant la gorge appétissante. Les épaules qui la soutenaient tressautaient, secouées par les ricanements. Enfin les yeux de miel revinrent se plonger dans l'onyx du prédateur.

« Mais parce qu'ils sont partout dans le monde ! Dumbledore ne peut plus nous renseigner puisque c'est à lui que parvenait les messages, révélant où ils étaient !»

L'expression de l'homme ne trahit aucunes de ses émotions intérieures. La femme habituée à ce visage sans sentiments ne s'en préoccupa pas cependant. Elle s'occupa plutôt de la joue droite de 007, assis face à elle. Pourtant elle entendit l'homme lui parler.

« Et, comment ça se passe avec notre cher vieux Ministre de la Magie ? »

Hermione regarda avec intensité le visage de Severus. Ses yeux de miel parcoururent les cicatrices, les traits qui le définissaient. Elle remarqua qu'il avait un peu changé. Ce n'était pas le prince charmant mais elle vit quelques traits qui lui donnaient un certain charme.

« Oh… Comme d'habitude… Mais il n'est pas comme j'ai toujours cru qu'il serait… »

Les pupilles noires corbeau de l'homme s'ancrèrent dans celle de la femme. La bouche masculine s'ouvrit.

« Il est ronchon et ne pense qu'au pouvoir. Juste ? »

L'ancienne Gryffondor partit d'un rire long et franc. Elle répondit en essayant de se calmer.

« J'ai cru entendre Harry ! Non, ce n'est pas qu'un Ministre ronchon et qui ne veut surtout pas perdre sa place ! Il a tout d'abord été un employé du Ministère, puis le Directeur du… »

La voix de baryton la coupa et récita, comme une leçon qu'un élève aurait appris par cœur pour un contrôle.

« Du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, ensuite Ministre de la Magie et quand il a pris sa retraite du pouvoir, à la fin de ta cinquième année, il s'est replié en consultant mais a gardé son statut de membre du Magenmagot. »

Hermione regarda celui qui s'était reconverti en double zéro avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Euh… Oui c'est exactement ça. Donc il n'est pas celui que l'on croit, comme je l'ai dit.»

La jeune femme se remit au travail. Quelques instants plus tard, elle avait fini de dégager la barbe sur sa joue droite. Elle fit de même avec la joue gauche. Quand elle eut terminé le regard de l'homme revint à elle. Des mains se faufilèrent derrière son dos, essayant de décrocher son soutien-gorge. La femme le frappa de ses petites paumes.

« Psssshhhhh ! Pas touche ! C'est la phase périlleuse. »

Il capitula et bougea la tête vers le haut. La lame de rasoir se posa à la naissance de sa gorge. Elle caressa sa peau en revenant vers son menton. Il entendit un murmure avant que ses yeux replongent dans le miel.

« C'est beaucoup mieux. »

Peu de temps après que sa coéquipière soit partie, 007 se leva de la chaise où il était resté pendant qu'elle le rasait d'une façon extrêmement tentante. Fichtrement sensuelle. Il en aurait fallu pas beaucoup plus pour que son deuxième cerveau se réveille. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se rappela de la dernière tirade qu'avait dite cette séductrice qui avait pour nom Hermione, Hermione Granger. ''Tu es attendu au Casino en face de cet hôtel, de l'autre côté de la rivière, à vingt-deux heures. Tâche d'être ponctuel, car nous avons une petite mission à accomplir. Je te dirais tout le moment venu. Oh et tiens, une oreillette et un nano-micro. Très pratique, pour ce que nous allons faire.'' Il regarda le minuscule objet de technologie moldue. Apparemment cela se mettait dans l'oreille. Et le nano-micro se crochait à sa chemise et diffusait dans l'oreillette jumelle à celle qu'il avait, en l'occurrence cette jumelle devait appartenir à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et vice-versa.

Les deux objets technologiques furent posés sur la commode noire. Puis l'homme partit se préparer, car une mission de haute-importance l'attendait.

* * *

Quelle mission, je vous le demande ! En attendant, voici le premier rapprochement entre Hermione et Severus ! Vous l'attendiez hein ? Eh bien voilà ! Bien sûr notre cher Maître des potions, qui a avec lui plusieurs atouts, dont une voix très (trop) séduisante, ne comprend rien du tout ! Le jeu de notre petite Je-Sais-Tout est trop vague pour l'instant ! Ne vous inquiétez pas (et toi non plus, Sev') ça va devenir plus clair dans les prochains chapitres !

Bisous, à la prochaine !


	14. La mission

**La mission**

Le paysage était magnifique. Sur l'eau noire tremblotante de la rivière se baladaient des lumières rouges, oranges et même jaunes, éparpillés comme des papillons le feraient dans un champ. Un dragon géant, peint en des teintes chaudes comme celles de la fraise, l'abricot et le citron, formait une arche à l'entrée du casino. Le casino en lui-même était sublime. Sur une étendue de plus d'une vingtaine de mètres, il était bâti. Les bords de l'architecture étaient lumineux. D'une lumière entre le jaune citron et l'orange abricot. Des feux d'artifices éclataient dans toute leur splendeur bien haut, en dessus du bâtiment. Un rouge, un jaune, un blanc… Toutes les couleurs y passaient !

La pirogue de laquelle il était posté, se cogna gentiment au bord de quai, qui menait au casino de Macao, en le déstabilisant un petit peu. Un pêcheur entreprit d'attacher le bateau, sans trop faire attention à l'homme qui s'y tenait. Il était habillé d'un costard noir corbeau, fait sur mesure. Une chemise blanc nacré contrastait avec la veste et le pantalon, tandis qu'un nœud papillon de soie, couleur noire aussi, faisait frontière entre son cou et le tissu. À première vue, on pouvait penser que l'homme venait d'une famille riche. Nul n'aurait pu savoir qu'en fait, il était orphelin de sa mère et ne parlons pas de son père alcoolique !

Severus Rogue descendit donc de la pirogue qui l'avait amené de son hôtel faisant face à l'île de Macao et sortit son porte-feuille. Un billet de cinq Pataca, monnaie locale de Macao, tomba sous le nez du pêcheur, qui se mit à le remercier gracieusement. N'ayant pas le temps pour des remerciements, l'agent secret se dépêcha de rejoindre le pont surplombant un enclos à varans de Komodo. Il le traversa et à son milieu croisa une jolie jeune chinoise, habillée en une robe bustier, couleur bronze et sanglée dans le dos. Quand il posa son pied dans le casino, il repéra tout de suite Hermione Granger. Il la salua et commença à parler.

« Bonsoir. »

Elle mit sa main gauche au niveau de son oreille. Sa voix claire se fit entendre quelques instants plus tard.

« Bonsoir. »

L'homme vit la caisse pour les jetons. Cette dernière était sur sa droite et il n'aperçut qu'une chevelure blonde. ''Espérons que ce ne soit pas un membre de cette chère famille qui a pour nom Malefoy.'' Il reporta son attention sur sa coéquipière. Toujours avec sa main à l'oreille.

« Ne portes pas ta main à l'oreille. Tu risques de nous faire repérer. »

La jeune femme rigola. Mais son explication n'avait même pas commencé. Donc elle lui expliqua calmement ce qu'il devait accomplir.

« Ok. Donc nous devons retrouver une femme. Plus précisément la maîtresse de Lucius.»

Severus soupira. Pourquoi est-ce toujours des femmes ? Il avait pourtant la réponse. Des manipulatrices… L'homme marcha vers l'endroit où s'encaissaient les jetons. Il demanda.

« Et comment devrai-je la retrouver ? »

Hermione était partie sur la gauche et faisait, en ce moment, le tour de l'enclos des varans de Komodo. Elle savait qui était la maîtresse de Lucius. Et elle pressentait le pire quant à la rencontre fatidique entre Elle et son coéquipier. Ses yeux parcourèrent les escaliers et ils La rencontrèrent. Elle la décrivit à 007.

« Femme, coupe au carré, cheveux bruns foncé. Elle porte une robe dos-nu noire pailletée et se trouve au milieu de l'escalier. »

L'agent secret écouta d'une oreille la description que lui faisait Hermione. Il était arrivé à bon port, la caisse pour jetons. La femme à la chevelure blonde, presque blanche, leva les yeux vers lui et il en profita.

« Je voudrais encaisser ce jeton. »

Le jeton que Rogue avait trouvé à Shanghai fut présenté aux yeux de la caissière. Ces derniers s'agrandirent et leur propriétaire souffla à l'espion.

« Un moment monsieur. »

La main féminine prit le jeton et la femme se leva puis disparut. L'homme tourna sur lui-même et entreprit de chercher la femme que lui avait décrite sa coéquipière. Ses yeux suivirent la courbe que faisaient les escaliers peints en brun foncé. Ils s'y arrêtèrent à son milieu, pile poil sur un dos nu, entouré de soie transparente noire. Sa propriétaire se pencha vers un de ses gardes du corps et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retourna lentement. Severus la découvrit en son entier et fut surpris. C'était la même femme qu'il avait rencontré à Shanghai. Mais il fut arraché à sa contemplation par deux chinois, qui lui présentèrent une caisse.

« Beaucoup de fortune pour vous monsieur, ce soir. »

Ses mains soulevèrent le couvercle de la caisse et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise devant le tas d'argent qu'il y avait dedans. Il referma la valise d'argent et entendit.

« Avec les compliments de la maison. »

Un petit tas de Pataca lui fut versé dans sa main gauche, tandis que celle de droite portait la caisse. Il remercia les chinois et s'en alla vers les tables de poker. Rogue vit du coin de l'œil la maîtresse de Lucius s'approcher de lui. Ses yeux virent un coup à jouer et son cerveau commanda à sa main de le jouer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Elle lui adressa la parole.

« Là vous avez de quoi m'offrir un verre ? »

Sa tête se tourna vers elle et Severus crut revoir celle qui avait brisé son cœur en le trahissant sur une de ses anciennes missions. Sa bouche remua et il engagea la conversation.

« Ni même deux si ce n'est trop ruiner. À première vue j'ai quatre millions de gallions là-dedans. »

Elle parue impressionnée, à l'énonciation du chiffre. Ah bah oui avec quatre millions de gallions, il y a de quoi être impressionné. Ce que la séductrice aux couleurs sombres exprima.

« C'est pas mal ça. Intéressant ce jeu ! »

Un minuscule sourire habituel apparut sur le visage de l'espion. Les mots que prononça 007 furent brefs mais poignants.

« Je vous en propose un autre. »

Cette femme qui l'avait abordée fit quelques pas, passant derrière lui, pour finir par se retrouver à sa gauche. Ses lèvres noires se mouvèrent et elle rendit la partie à cet homme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'amour de sa vie.

« Je ne suis pas flambeuse. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance… »

''Pas beaucoup de chance ? D'accord. Je le saurais pour la suite.'' Severus profita de cette brèche dans la conversation pour vérifier sa théorie.

« Un peu comme notre ami de Shanghai ? »

Elle lui sourit. Ses yeux entourés de khôl noir brillèrent et ses lèvres peintes de la même couleur dévoilèrent ses dents d'une incroyable blancheur.

« J'avais hâte de voir qui viendrait empocher la mise… Vous avez fait une apparition audacieuse dans notre petit mélo. »

Severus sourit en émettant un petit reniflement. Le baryton qui lui servait de voix retentit. Il formula sa question suivante avec son humour habituel.

« Aurais-je trop embrouillé le scénario ? »

Un rire sortit de la gorge féminine. Le ricanement dura quelques secondes avant d'être remplacé par la voix séductrice.

« Ca a du bon un coup de théâtre, Mr ? »

Les yeux d'onyx rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de terre foncée. La bouche masculine s'ouvrit pour former sa phrase ultime.

« Rogue. Severus Rogue. »

Les yeux de la femme reflétèrent de la surprise, du regret, de l'amour et une autre chose encore. Elle se reprit et se présenta vocalement.

« Bellatrix Lestrange. Alors Mr Rogue, si nous discutions de votre prochaine performance autour de ce verre ? »

La réponse de l'agent secret fusa. Ne désarçonnant point la femme de Lucius. L'expression de cette dernière fut tout le contraire. Pas d'étonnement, que du plaisir.

« Très volontiers. Est-ce que vos amis vont se joindre à nous ? »

Le plaisir fut de très courte durée. Les doigts féminins s'entrecroisèrent, se délassèrent, s'entrelacèrent de nouveau. Sa voix sonna comme un regret.

« Hélas je crains fort que ce ne soit inévitable »

Puis la séductrice se leva, dévoilant sa robe aux yeux de Severus Rogue sur toute sa longueur. Ces derniers suivirent le léger déhanchement des fesses de la sorcière qui s'éloignait devant lui, en direction du bar. Ses pieds commandèrent la direction de ses enjambées, le menant suivre les pas de Bellatrix. Son oreillette, qui était restée silencieuse pendant toute la conversation avec la séductrice, s'activa et la voix d'Hermione retentit.

« Elle est jolie… »

L'espion ressentit une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de sa coéquipière. Il rigola intérieurement. ''Se pourrait-il que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aie des sentiments pour moi ?''

« Non mais vraiment… Es-tu jalouse, par hasard ? »

L'ancienne Gryffondor compris à cette phrase qu'elle s'était faite piéger et qu'elle devra de toute façon lui dire la vérité un jour ou un autre. Donc elle lui sortit une phrase à message caché.

« Si on aime ce genre-là… »

007 analysa cette phrase méticuleusement. Six mots mais un message caché, forcément. Hermione n'a pas la passion pour la vérité cash. Bellatrix tourna à gauche et il s'empressa d'en faire de même. Sa coéquipière se trouvait à une table à sa droite. Rogue enleva son oreillette et son micro puis les balança dans la coupe que la jeune femme tenait. Il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla d'un murmure presque inaudible.

« Je vous tiens au courant. »

Hermione regarda avec passion l'oreillette et le micro de l'espion couler au fond de son cocktail.

* * *

Apparition de la très séductrice Mme Bellatrix Lestrange ! Les réponses que vous cherchez, l'intrigue que ces deux-là se connaissent beaucoup mieux qu'il n'en paraît, se trouvent dans le prochain chapitres ! On définit un peu mieux le comportement d'Hermione, l'indice de ce chapitre est qu'elle est très jalouse de Bellatrix. Pourquoi ? Je laisse le suspense planer !

Bisous !


	15. How much do you know about fear ?

**How much do you know about fear ?**

Severus suivit la séductrice d'ombre et la vit s'asseoir à un des tabourets noirs du bar. Un autre était juste à côté d'elle. Il se dépêcha de s'y atteler. La barman s'approcha d'eux. Elle abordait la même coupe que la caissière. Au carré, d'un blond presque blanc. À croire que toutes les serveuses de ce bar étaient des jumelles. La barman leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire et l'agent secret ne fut pas surpris de voir Bellatrix énoncer sa boisson préférée. Il la regarda dans les yeux et déclara.

« Un Vesper au shaker, pas à la cuillère pour Madame. »

La serveuse blonde prépara les inhabituels cocktails sous les deux paires d'yeux. Une brun foncé, l'autre onyx. Les boissons furent secouées avec toute la grâce que la barman pouvait mettre dans son geste. Puis elles furent servies dans deux coupes transparentes et de forme conique. L'agent secret prit la sienne en même temps que Bellatrix. Cette dernière se cala bien sur son tabouret et engagea la suite de la conversation.

« Puis-je te poser la question d'ordre professionnel ? »

Le liquide descendit en ne le brûlant point à la gorge. La coupe se reposa sur le comptoir, les doigts la libérèrent de leur emprise. Puis leur propriétaire répondit à la question posée.

« Tout dépend de la question. »

Le Vesper diminua de beaucoup son volume dans la coupe de cristal. Cela prouvait au mieux qu'il était la boisson préférée de la séductrice. D'ailleurs celle-ci souffla à son interlocuteur.

« Elle te concerne, alors ? »

''Je suis sûr que tu es incollable sur le sujet mais voyons voir…'' pensa 007 tout en réfléchissant à la formulation de sa prochaine phrase. Qui vint quelques instants plus tard.

« Alors oui, tu peux la poser. »

Bellatrix sourit, ses lèvres noires dévoilant la blancheur qu'elles cachaient. La coupe vint les rejoindre et l'alcool mouilla ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi te retrouve-je ici, à des milliers de kilomètres de Londres ? »

Il ne réfléchit même pas. La vérité par la vérité, et non par le mensonge. Sa voix rocailleuse modela des mots, des sons. Et tout ceci forma une réponse.

« Une mission. Mais je pense que tu sais déjà de qui il s'agit, je me trompe ? »

''Et il ne se trompe jamais.'' Voilà ce qu'était la pensée de la séductrice en ce moment. Elle but un petit peu de son cocktail préféré et s'exclama doucement.

« En effet… Ce cher Lucius ! »

Il n'en était pas surpris. Cela arrivait, des choses dans ce genre. N'est-ce pas ? Mais une petite partie de lui en était déçue, allez savoir pourquoi ! Il souffla.

« C'est fou ce que les amourettes peuvent vite se faire remplacer ! »

Le regard de Bellatrix se changea du feu qui grondait à de la glace qu'on ne pouvait casser. Une pointe de tristesse se dessinait dans son regard.

« Severus… Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Pardonnes-moi, s'il te plait… »

L'agent secret posa son verre et joignit ses mains ensemble. Sa voix trancha, d'un humour assez cru, d'un dédain immense mais avec une pointe de compréhension.

« Mais je t'ai déjà pardonnée ! Lors de ma dernière mission. »

Le feu semblait se ranimer dans le regard de la séductrice. Elle espérait peut-être encore être un peu plus qu'une femme comme les autres. Sa voix tremblota légèrement quand elle lui demanda.

« Et alors ? »

Severus Rogue choisit avec délicatesse ses mots. Mais comment être délicat dans une situation pareille. Il était lâche et le prouva.

« Rien. Tu es de l'histoire ancienne. »

La glace étouffa le feu renaissant. Visiblement ce n'était pas à quoi elle s'attendait. Mais elle continua.

« Je vois… »

La vodka martini diminua encore de volume dans la coupe transparente. Le Vesper fit de même et les coupes tintèrent quand elles se reposèrent. L'homme murmura.

« Mais j'ai toujours une question une question sans réponse. Pourquoi ? »

La question de vérité. La question tueuse. Enfin elle avait fait son entrée dans la conversation. Un grand déplaisir de Bellatrix, qui dû se justifier.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. »

L'espion secoua la tête tout en répétant le mot non. La coupe s'éleva dans les airs, se pencha et renversa son liquide dans sa bouche.

« Faux. On a toujours le choix. Un bon et un mauvais. »

La femme se raisonna. ''Tu as raison. Mais si seulement tu savais combien je t'aime. Je t'aime encore, mais toi tu ne m'aimes plus. Dommage.'' Elle demanda.

« Soit. Et tu penses que j'ai pris le mauvais ? »

Il répondit à la question avec une puissante simplicité. Très simple la question. Enfin quand on était dans son optique.

« Oui. Le bon était de me donner la clé. »

Bellatrix fut déçue. ''Vraiment très dommage.'' Elle lui rendit la partie, essayant de faire bonne figure auprès de lui.

« Tu te trompes. »

Une nouvelle brèche était apparue dans la conversation. 007 en profita de nouveau. Il ne ratait jamais ces ouvertures.

« Et maintenant ? Me tromperai-je si je voudrais rencontrer Lucius ? »

Elle haussa son sourcil gauche bien haut. Le Vesper coula dans sa gorge et ses yeux se relevèrent vers ceux de son interlocuteur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit.

« Tu risques une amère déconvenue, je le crains. »

Et là, Severus compris que la séductrice avait peur. Peur de Lucius. Terriblement peur. Il formula sa pensée de vive voix.

« Tu es terrorisée. »

Revirement de situation. Elle se leva, la coupe se posa. Son corps se rapprocha du sien mais elle ne tenta rien. Au contraire, elle parla.

« Je te remercie pour ce verre, Severus. »

Il la vit faire mine de partir et son bras partit à la rencontre de sa main. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se dégager, Bellatrix se r'assit et écouta ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Tu joues bien la comédie. Mais depuis que nous sommes assis ici, tu ne quittes pas des yeux tes gardes du corps. En avoir trois c'est un peu excessif. Ils sont là pour te surveiller pas pour te protéger. »

Severus tourna le poignet de la séductrice vers le haut. À travers la soie, qui recouvrait son bras gauche, il vit un tatouage.

« La marque des ténèbres. Elle remarche parait-il. Ce cher Lucius a compris comment Il faisait pour nous convoquer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te l'a collée quand tu avais quoi ? Quatorze, quinze ans ? J'imagine qu'il était ton seul échappatoire, quand ta famille était aussi ancrée sur les principes du Sang Pur et Impur. Tu pensais l'aimer. Puis Il est mort, battu par Potter, et tu as sombré dans la folie. On ne t'a pas revue jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes le ''porte-monnaie''. Je t'ai aimé. Tu m'as trahi. Mais tout ça c'était il y a bien longtemps »

Le résumé complet de sa vie. De leur vie amoureuse aussi. Toujours est-il que la peur s'insinuait en elle comme un poison le ferait dans les veines. Sa voix souffla.

« Tu ignores de quoi tu parles. »

Ses yeux onyx la sondèrent. ''Elle est vraiment terrorisée. Lucius lui fait terriblement peur. Je le sens. Je le sais.''

« Je sais quand une femme fait semblant de ne pas avoir peur. »

''Non. Non, il ne doit pas savoir. Je trahirai Lucius sinon.'' Sa litanie depuis quelques minutes était celle-ci. Non. Elle ne révélera pas ce qui se cache en elle. Par contre…

« Que sais-tu de la peur, au juste ? »

Une question simple. Si simple que l'on y répondrait pas. Mais en même temps, tellement compliquée. Severus y répondit pourtant.

« Absolument tout. »

Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un demi-sourire. ''Oh non, tu ne sais rien de la peur Sev'. Rien du tout.'' Elle murmura.

« Pas ce genre-là, non. Son genre à lui. »

Les mains masculines prirent celles de la silhouette féminine. Yeux onyx contre yeux terre foncée. Un dur combat qui se termina par une affirmation.

« Je peux t'aider. »

Elle rit. D'un son si merveilleux. Elle ne rit pas comme les hystériques et les folles… Non, elle rit d'un rire cristallin. Puis sa voix retentit à nouveau.

« Cela m'étonnerait. »

La répartie suivante ne mit pas longtemps à venir. Quand Severus voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'avoir.

« Laisse-moi essayer. »

Ses yeux clignèrent exactement trois fois. Trois maudites fois avant que la séductrice ne recommence ses questions.

« De quelle façon ? »

La réponse vint d'elle-même à l'esprit de Bellatrix. Mais elle avait posé quand même la question. Juste pour être sûre. Et l'homme devant elle confirma ses soupçons.

« Emmène-moi le voir. »

''Tu joues dangereusement avec le feu là, Severus. Dangereusement. Très dangereusement. Mais jouons ! » Elle joua.

« Tu le tuerais ? »

Un oui. Un non. Tuer. Qu'est-ce que tuer ? Prononcer deux mots, voir une lumière verte toucher sa proie ? Toujours est-il que Rogue avait déjà tué. Et qu'il était prêt à recommencer.

« Oui. »

Un oui peut tout dire. Ou peut ne rien dire. Tout dépend si la personne qui l'a énoncé est sincère. Et Bellatrix doutait. Elle exprima son doute tout haut.

« Mais tu le feras ? »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme. Il réfléchit quelques instants à la question et son dédain y répondit à sa place.

« En général il y a mort d'homme. »

De nouveau son rire lui sortit de la gorge. Puis Bellatrix donna les renseignements nécessaires à son ancien amant.

« Peut-être que tu le peux… Dès que je partirai, ils te tueront. Si tu t'en sors, je suis sur le Quimera, port Nord, mouillage numéro sept. Et dans une heure nous larguons les amarres. Ravie de t'avoir revu, Severus. Bonne chance ! »

* * *

Les réponses à vos questions concernant les réactions de nos deux tourtereaux sont là, sous vos yeux ! Bon c'est pas pour dire mais j'ai galéré pour trouver un streaming en français, retranscrire le dialogue et le remake à ma manière. Donc la suite sera pas pour tout de suite, sorry !

Bisous et à la prochaine !


End file.
